El Mundial de Cartas
by Lorien3
Summary: ¡¡CAP 8 UP!En medio de una circunstancia en el digimundo, Rika y Ryo recuerdan como se conocieron: en el mundial de cartas de 1999. HISTORIA CACHONDA Y ABSURDA PARA REIR UN RATO. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! RYUKI
1. Capítulo 1: PRÓLOGO

Hola!! qué tal?? este fanfic lo hemos escrito yo (LORIEN) y MAYUMI. Esperamos que os guste. Éste primer capítulo es cortito, porque es más bien un pequeño prólogo de la historia. Ahora os explicamos de qué va el fanfic:  
  
Este fanfiction trata sobre el campeonato nacional de cartas digimon del año mil novecientos noventa y nueve, en el que Rika Nonaka fue vencida en la gran final por el entrenador legendario, Ryo Akiyama, también conocido como Rey de los digimons ^^(te adoramos). Rika tiene 8 años, pero es muy madura para su edad y aparenta 10. Más bien, le hace creer a Ryo que tiene 10. Ryo tiene 12.  
  
Bueno, esperamos que lo disfrutéis.  
  
"Mundial de Cartas" Por: Lorien y Mayumi  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: PRÓLOGO  
  
- Piel bronceada, dientes brillantes, sonrisa resplandeciente... ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿A qué viene este aire fresco como una brisa? ¡¡Me pone de los nervios!!.  
  
- Pero ¿qué te pasa, Rika? - dijo Kazu - A ti que te gusta tanto el juego de cartas de digimon, deberías estar contenta de que Ryo Akiyama, el campeón mundial, el entrenador legend...  
  
- ¡Cállate!-le espetó Rika.  
  
- Vamos, Rika si ni siquiera me conoces - dijo Ryo, sorprendido. Kazu, Kenta, Rika y él estaban perdidos en algún lugar del mundo digimon, poco después de haber sido succionados por un teletransporte. Ryo los había encontrado, y a la mañana siguiente los guiaría hasta sus amigos, Takato y Henry. Después de todo, Ryo vivía en el mundo digimon.  
  
- Tú también, calla, chulo engreído.  
  
- ¡Ya está bien, Rika Nonaka!. ¡Pide disculpas! - Kazu estaba cabreado. (Creo que es gay y se gusta de Ryo).  
  
- ¿Nonaka? ¿Rika Nonaka?-dijo Ryo, sorprendido-¿la finalista del torneo de mil novecientos noventa y nueve?  
  
- Vaya, vaya. ¡El gran Ryo se acuerda de sus inferiores! Claro que, con lo que dura un combate de cartas, y estándome mirando todo el tiempo, pues se le tenía que quedar mi cara. ¿No? O mi nombre en este caso - el rostro de Rika ardía, y miraba siempre al frente. Ryo se acuclilló para estar a la altura de Rika, la cual estaba apoyada en Kyubimon.  
  
- Rika... - susurró Ryo. Rika lo miró como si fuera una especie de babosa.  
  
- No irás a empezar como la última vez, ¿no? ¡Te aprovechas de tu espléndida sonrisa para confundir a tus rivales chicas, como yo!  
  
** flash back **  
  
(Rika pensando) ¿Y si saco esta carta? No, se lo verá venir...mejor que refuerce lo que ya tengo, digo yo...venga, sólo me quedan 200 puntitos de nada para ganar a este idiota. Mmm, je, je je... la leche que me han dao, que güeno esta el chulillo este.  
  
- Chúpate esa, maricón - y le sacó la carta de aumento de poder +5000.  
  
- Vaya, buena carta, hermosa - y le dedicó una sonrisa happydent que todos los espectadores tuvieron que ponerse gafas de sol. Rika se le quedó mirando con la boca entreabierta y con una cara de boba... - pero mira, esta carta también es muy buena - y sacó una carta mejor que la de Rika.  
  
Ésta, aún mirando a Ryo, cogió una carta cualquiera de su montón y la depositó en el tablero.  
  
- ¿Una carta de aumento de peso? ¡Eso no sirve para nada, churri! - y le machacó con una carta de ataque masivo +2000.  
  
Obviamente, ganó. Rika apenas se dio cuenta, seguía mirando a su rival (mmmmmmmmmmmmm....). Reaccionó y le dio una leche en toda la jeta dejándolo @_@ y salió del terreno de juego con la mano roja entre los abucheos de las chicas, sobre todo de Megumi que, cuando Rika pasó a su lado, la pija esa le dijo:  
  
- Ten mucho cuidado, Nonaka, Ryo es mi chico y tú no le pegas, marimacho de kuso.  
  
Rika le cruzó la cara y se alejó de allí más contenta que unas castañuelas pero con odio en su interior jurando venganza.  
  
** fin de flash back **  
  
- Rika, ése no era mi propósito.  
  
- ¡Ja! A mí no me engañas otra vez, Ryo Akiyama. Empecé a olerme que eras un cerdo traidor después de lo de Megumi.  
  
- ¡Eso no...! ...........................................jejeje... ¿celosa?  
  
- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? Si, ya te gustaría, Rey.  
  
- Luego fuiste tú la Reina, pero porque yo no estaba.  
  
- Te recuerdo muy bien en aquel mundial. Y sigues siendo tan creído como antes. Oh claro, el casanova Ryo Akiyama tenia a tooodas las que queria a sus pies, y cuando conseguía a alguna (tono irónico) que no se quién será (o sea, yo) se iba con cualquier otra porque se aburría (tono irónico)que creo que su nombre más común es Megumi!!.  
  
- Lo siento, no quise decir eso, perdona - la miró a los ojos - Yo también te recuerdo, Rika. Y tus ojos siguen siendo tanto o más bonitos.  
  
- ¿Qué ridícula obsesión tienes con mis ojos?  
  
- Son muy bonitos. Venga, Rika, dame un besito. Te mueres de ganas.  
  
- ¿QUÉ? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aléjate de mí, pervertido, depravado!!!!!!! ¡Es suficiente!. Conozco a la gente como tú. ¡No han sido pocos los que me han tirado los tejos! pero lo tuyo ya es el colmo.  
  
- No seas tan dura conmigo. Pero es tu carácter. Me gusta tu carácter.  
  
Kazu y Kenta estaban en silencio. Ni Rika ni Ryo se daban cuenta de que estaban oyendo todo. Los dos amigos estaban deseando ver cómo acabaría la historia.  
  
- ¿Qué te gusta mi carácter?  
  
- Si  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Si  
  
- ¿Si? Pues vas a lamentarlo. Porque mi carácter es duro y frío. Nadie me ha conmovido jamás, y nadie me ablandará.  
  
- ¿Jamás?  
  
- ...Sólo UNA persona UNA vez.  
  
- ¿Quién?  
  
- Cállate - Ryo sonrió-¡como que te lo voy a decir! Y ahora piérdete.  
  
Ryo se levantó y se volvió a sentar enfrente de Rika. Ésta miraba a la hoguera que había entre ambos. Miró de reojo a Ryo, el cual la miraba con una sonrisa tipo la de Mowgli cuando le ve a la tia del pueblo al final de la peli: de idiota. Ryo se dio cuenta de que lo miraba porque miró al fuego. Y apareció entre las llamas la cara de Rika tal y como él la recordaba dos años atrás. Y Ryo y Rika empezaron a recordar.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Hola! como ya os hemos dicho antes, este capítulo era un prólogo. El segundo capítulo será mucho más largo.  
  
Esperamos vuestras reviews!!!!  
  
Lorien y Mayumi  
  
|  
|  
| Reviews!!  
|  
|  
|  
\ / 


	2. Capítulo 2: El encuentro de la reina y e...

Aquí estamos de nuevo Mayumi y yo. En este segundo capítulo de nuestro loco fict, veréis como Rika y Ryo se conocieron...y como conocieron a alguien más. Os dejamos con nuestro segundo capítulo.  
  
Capítulo 2: el encuentro de la reina y el rey digimon.  
  
A sus cabezas vino recíprocamente una imagen, la de cuándo y cómo se conocieron. Se trataba de un día lluvioso y con un cierzo que daba asco del mes de abril, hacía dos años. Rika se encontraba la última en la cola de inscripción para el campeonato de cartas que tendría lugar ese mismo mes. Ella, pensaba:  
  
-"No sé ni para qué me apunto a este dichoso campeonato, si total ya sé que voy a ganar. No obstante, será divertido patear a esos pedazo de idiotas, como el tal Kazu o como se llame que a salido por piernas al ver que sólo tenía diez malditas cartas. Vaya un pelao... " - ella seguía pensando cuando detrás suya oyó un saludo, o "algo así".  
  
-¡Eh, pelirroja, que tienes los ojos más negros que un pozo de petróleo, prenda!  
  
-A ver, capullo de mierda - Rika se volvió - los tengo violetas, mamonazo.  
  
-Coño, qué fina - sonrió Ryo.  
  
-Joder, qué idiota - contestó Rika, molesta.  
  
-Basta de halagos, ¿cómo te llamas, chica?  
  
-¿Y a ti qué te importa?  
  
-Guay, yo soy Ryo - contestó el chico castaño, sin darle importancia alguna al pasotismo de Rika - ¿Cuántos años tienes, encanto?  
  
-Unos cuantos.  
  
-Yo doce. Tú diez ¿no?  
  
-Eh...sí, por supuesto... ¬_¬ - mintió Rika. "Je, esto podría ser divertido".  
  
-¿Has participado alguna otra vez?  
  
-Claro, ¿tú qué te crees?  
  
-Pos este es mi primer torneo. Vine expresamente a Shinjuku para disputarlo, porque ¿sabes? Yo vivo en Fukuoka. No he practicado demasiado... - al oír eso, Rika pensó "Guay, otro pelado" - ¿Qué cartas tienes?  
  
-Muchas. Oye, ¿no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que darme la pelmada? - contestó ella, algo aburrida.  
  
-¡Claro! Voy a hablar con la morenaza esta de atrás -Ryo se giró, y dijo - ¡Eh, morena, que tienes los ojos más negros que un pozo de petróleo, prenda!  
  
-En realidad - contestó la joven, sonriendo, y mostrando sus blancos dientes en medio de sus labios de un suave carmín - los tengo verdes.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
-¡Qué majo! Me llamo Megumi.  
  
-Yo soy Ryo. Encantado - dijo el chico, estrechándole la mano a Megumi. Entre tanto Rika les observaba.  
  
-¿A que ahora te pregunta la edad? - interrumpió Rika, con la clara intención de fastidiar.  
  
-Qué bien me conoces, Y-a-ti-qué-te-importa-chan.  
  
-¡Yo no soy -chan!  
  
-¿Entonces qué eres, -kun?  
  
-Ais, que niña más "chicazo" - dijo Megumi. Rika la miró con asco - Anda, vamos, Ryo-kun.  
  
-Vaya tía más pija - dijo Rika, sin ningún miramiento. Puso voz de Mimi - "Anda, vamos, Ryo-kun! Osea, osea, osea" ¿Pero tú qué te crees, niñata? ¿Se puede ser más vulgar?  
  
-Oye, tapón con coleta, tú... - comenzó Megumi. Ryo la interfirió diciendo, entre risas:  
  
-No, no estarás celosa ¿verdad?  
  
-Y tú cállate también, chulo indecente.  
  
-Como quieras, encanto.  
  
Por aquel momento, no pudieron hablar más, puesto que le tocó el turno a Rika para inscribirse, y se fue pitando de allá en cuanto lo hubo hecho.  
  
****  
  
Pasaron unos pocos días, y el campeonato dio comienzo. Tanto Ryo, como Rika y como Megumi fueron ganando a sus rivales, solo que a esta última le costaba bastante más hacerlo. Un día, tras acabar la pelea Rika vs desconocido total, ella fue a salir del estadio, cuando Ryo la interceptó, diciendo:  
  
-¡Hola! Veo que vas muy bien, eres realmente fuerte.  
  
-Ya ves, cosas que pasan. Tú tampoco vas mal - admitió ella.  
  
-Bueno, ¿contra quien luchas mañana?  
  
-Contra la pija de Megumi.  
  
-En el fondo, es maja.  
  
-Ya, seguramente en las fosas abisales ¿no?  
  
-No, en serio, es simpática. He estado quedando con ella estos días, y es muy amable, incluso me ha ofrecido comprarme cosas, y me halaga mucho.  
  
-No es porque me importes, ni por advertirte, ni nada parecido, pero creo que lo hace para gustarte.  
  
-Puede, pero va por mal camino, ella no me gusta, es otra persona. - contestó Ryo, mirando muy penetrantemente a Rika a los ojos - Te invito a un helado, le he chorao pasta a mi padre ¿quieres? - le sonrió, Rika por un poco se deslumbra. "Es un poco idiota, y un bastante creído, pero por Dios, que bueno que está" pensó - Está bien, a mi madre le dará igual que vuelva un poquito tarde.  
  
-Estupendo, vamos. Por cierto, Rika - comenzó Ryo, una vez hubieron caminado unos metros - tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida. (ya se enteró de su nombre en los combates)  
  
-Entonces es que no has visto mucho mundo ¿no?  
  
-¡Eh, que lo decía en serio, bombón!  
  
-Menos piropear descaradamente, y más invitar, pelmazo.  
  
-Mmm, cuantas ganas tienes...  
  
-¿Qué insinúas?  
  
-Nada, nada, a comer, a comer.  
  
-Eso, a comer.  
  
Se dirigieron a la heladería, Ryo se pidió uno de chocolate, con doble de chocolate y chocolate, y Rika el más caro que había: un cucurucho tamaño familiar versión camión con triple de nata y doble de vainilla relleno de caramelo.  
  
-¿Ya vas a poder con todo eso? - dijo Ryo.  
  
-Al menos a mí no me entrará diarrea. Tanto chocolate...  
  
-Es que quiero que me llamen el flatu.  
  
-¿El flatu?  
  
-De flatulento (N.A: que se tira muchos pedos) - Rika comenzó a partirse el culo, y cuando pudo hablar algo, dijo:  
  
-Qué guarro.  
  
-Qué preciosidad...me gusta tu camiseta.  
  
-¿Cómo la puedes ver, si llevo el abrigo puesto?  
  
-Bah, seguro que es bonita.  
  
-Tú estas como una chota en un garaje.  
  
-Mi padre sólo dice que soy un poquito cabrón. ¿Al tuyo le caes bien?  
  
-Ejem, bueno, es que yo...no tengo padre...bueno sí que lo tengo, pero como si no. Están separados, o eso me ha dicho mi madre.  
  
-Ah, pues mi madre está en Lienchtenstein trabajando. También, como si no estuviera.  
  
-Interesante - dijo Rika, con clara ironía.  
  
-Venga, encanto, te acompaño a casa.  
  
-Una cosa Ryo ¿tú intentas algo conmigo, o eres así de costumbre?  
  
-Pues sólo lo soy con la gente que me gusta. - que indirectaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
-...vamos, anda - suspiró Rika, agachando la cabeza (se había puesto roja).  
  
Anduvieron hasta casa de Rika, Ryo diciendo cada vez cosas más estúpidas, y llegaron a eso de las 10 de la noche. Su madre, se encontraba nerviosa, sentada en el estanque. Al ver a Rika, corrió hacia ella y le dijo:  
  
-¡Dónde estabas, Rika-chan!  
  
-Por ahí.  
  
-¡Pero bueno, a qué niña de tercero de primaria se le ocurre venir a estas horas de la noche!  
  
-¿Tercero de primaria? ¿Pero no estabas en...  
  
-¡Mamá! ¡Qu..qu..que voy a quinto!  
  
-Aaaaaahhhhhhhh, claro - contestó Miyuki, comprendiendo - Uy, es que crecen taaaaaaaaan deprisaaaaaaaaaa. ¿Y quien eres tú?  
  
-El flatu - Rika le dio un codazo en las costillas - ¡Ay! Ryo Akiyama, para servirla en todo lo que desee. ¿Sabe que tiene una hija encantadora?  
  
-¡Oh, qué niño tan ambable...y guapo... ¿no Rika-chan?  
  
-¡No! Y ahora, Ryo, gracias y adiós. ¡Puerta!  
  
-¡Un segundo! - dijo la madre - Es muy tarde ¿por qué no pasas la noche en nuestra casa? A tu madre no le importará ¿verdad?  
  
-A mi madre desde luego que no.  
  
-¿Y a tu padre?  
  
-¡Ese va por libre!  
  
-¿En serio dices que se quede? - preguntó Rika.  
  
-¡Claro que sí!  
  
-Entonces todo bien, me quedo.  
  
-Genial, Ryo. Pasaré a prepararte la cama de la habitación de invitados. Pasa Ryo, hijo. Siéntate a la mesa - dijo la madre de Rika.  
  
-Gracias, señora - y la madre y la abuela se fueron a hacer la cena -. bonita choza, ¿eh, Rika? ¿y tu padre? ¿Dónde está?  
  
-¡¡Pero ya te dije que no tengo, so lerdo!!.  
  
-Ah, bueno, perdona.  
  
-Da igual, todo el mundo METE LA PATA del mismo modo - en ese momento volvieron la madre y la abuela de Rika con la cena.  
  
-Eso huele maravillosamente, señora.  
  
-Aighs, Ryo. Eres un chico la mar de amable... - comenzó Miyuki - y también muy guapo. ¿No seréis novios Rika y tú?  
  
-En realidad, somos novias, señora - Rika le pegó una colleja.  
  
-¡Además gracioso! Qué buen partido, ¿no, Rika?  
  
-Mamá, por Dios... ¡¡¡¡¡¡BBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRPPPP!!!!!!!  
  
-¡Olé el arte! - dijo Ryo.  
  
-¡Rika-chan! ¡Las niñas finas no se tiran eructos!  
  
-Yo no soy fina, ma.  
  
Después de la suculenta cena Rika acompañó al chaval a la habitación de invitados donde dormiría Ryo.  
  
-¡Ah! Qué morada más chula, señora. me gusta esta habitación, es agradable. ¿Puedo ver la tuya, Rika?  
  
-¡No even the stick! (significa ).  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque no me da la gana. Duérmete de una vez.  
  
-¿Podemos hablar un rato?  
  
-No, tengo mucho sueño...¡métete de una santa vez a dormir!  
  
-Vale, vale - dejó a Ryo en su habitación y se fue a la suya.  
  
Era la una de la madrugada cuando ya todos dormían...¿todos? No, todos no. Ryo seguía despierto, no había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Tenía gases, y como le pasaba a menudo, buscó sus píldoras anti-gas en sus bolsillos. Cuando hubo tomado una, se tiró un último pedo silencioso (son los que más huelen) y se tuvo que salir de la habitación.  
  
-"Guay" - pensó - "Ahora ya sí que soy el Flatu...lo malo es que no podré volver a entrar ahí en toda la noche...aunque podría aprovechar para...je,je,je" - y se le ocurrió una de esas ideas geniales que sólo se le pueden ocurrir a Ryo: ir al cuarto de Rika. Pero claro, también pasó una de esas cosas que sólo le pueden pasar a Ryo: se confundió, y entró en el cuarto de su madre.  
  
-"¡Ondia!" - y se retiró sigilosamente en silencio sin hacer ruido, rumbo a la habitación de Rika.  
  
Abrió la puerta corrediza y ahí estaba Rika, durmiendo como un chico, despatarrada y con un globo en la nariz, con la boca abierta. Así como duerme Davis (es broma, dormía como una persona normal).  
  
-Rika, despierta, que me aburro... Riikaa... - la zarandeó suavemente, y Rika abrió los ojos.  
  
-¿Mmm..? - dijo, tratando de vislumbrar qué o quien la había despertado. Y vio a Ryo- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡QUITA ESTÚPIDO INSECTO!!! ¡¡¡¡ESPECIE DE PARÁSITO!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERVERTIIIIDOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
-Kiaaaaaaaa!!!! ¡¡¡Tranquila, que sólo quiero hablar!!!  
  
-¡¡¡Idiota, justo estaba soñando con la victoria aplastante ante Megumi!!!  
  
-Qué sádica.  
  
-Sal de mi cuarto, ¡me pones de los nervios!  
  
-Es que no puedo volver al mío - contestó Ryo, con cierto nerviosismo.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-El helado de chocolate ha tenido efectos nefastos.  
  
-Típico...¿y qué piensas hacer?  
  
-Quedarme aquí el resto de la noche.  
  
-¡Sí hombre! En vez de eso, vete al estanque a dormir. Con un poco de suerte TE AHOGUES.  
  
-Qué profundo, tío. ¿Has pensado en ser poeta?  
  
-¡Pero si ni siquiera era una poesía! ¿Te parieron al revés, o algo así?  
  
-Mi padre dice que hubo que hacer cesárea.  
  
-Yo nací normal, corriente y moliente.  
  
-Me alegro por ti, encanto - dijo Ryo, pegándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
-No me toques... - dijo Rika, con cara de perro rabioso, y fulminando con la mirada a Ryo. Este, la miró, sonrió, y gritó:  
  
-¡Banzai! - y se le tiró encima, y se sentó en su espalda.  
  
-¡Bájate, marrano!  
  
-Venga, va, ya me bajo -se bajo, y le sonrió.  
  
-¿Por qué eres tan pervertido?  
  
-No soy un pervertido, Rika-kun.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ ME ACABAS DE LLAMAR?!  
  
- -KUN ¿No decías que -chan no te gustaba? Pero si quiers, te llamo -sama, groargh...  
  
Fue el colmo. Entonces Rika se le abalanzó encima, le metió la almohada por la boca y le tapó la nariz. Ryo pasó por todos los colores: primero rojo, luego morado, luego azul, luego verde, amarillo, aguamarina, fucsia, a lunares verdes y colorados.... y finalmente Rika le destapó las napias.  
  
-Fiuuuuuu - dijo Ryo aliviado - qué tigressa. Groargh...  
  
- ¡Marrano!  
  
- Va un chiste, Rika: están dos tomates en una nevera y le dice uno a otro: - jo, macho, qué frío hace! - y le dice el otro: - ¡¡coño!! ¡¡un tomate que habla!!  
  
- ·_· ¡Pero qué mierda de chiste! yo me sé uno mejor: Era un perro que tenía una pata de goma. Se rascó y se borró.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡JAAAAAJAJJAJAJAAAAAAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡Shhhhhhhhhh!!! calla, inconsciente! - dijo, tapándole la boca con la mano a Ryo - se va a despertar ma....  
  
- Mmm - comenzó Ryo, con algo de dificultad - que calentita tienes la mano.  
  
- ¡Eh, tú! - reaccionó Rika, quitando la mano de la boca del chico.  
  
- Vale... oye, no sabía que te gustaran los pijamas rositas de flores amarillas.  
  
- No sabía que a TI te gustara pasearte por la casa en gallumbos.  
  
Ryo se miró hacia abajo. Era cierto que estaba en gallumbos, se puso como un tomate extra maduro, y dijo:  
  
- Excúseme - y salió pitando como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su cuarto. Ya no olía, y se iba a quedar, pero recordó "¡Eh, que aún no se lo he dicho!" Y volvió a salir, pero con los pantalones puestos.  
  
- ¡Pero podrías haberte quedado ya en tu cuarto, animal de bellota!  
  
- ¿Me estás llamando puerco? Para que sepas, he buscado pero no he encontrado una mascarilla anti-gas. Mi cuarto sigue oliendo - mintió Ryo, sin dificultad alguna.  
  
- Puedes irte a la otra punta de mi cuarto si quieres, pero a mí déjame dormir en paz.  
  
- Gracias - y Rika se puso a dormir, mientras Ryo se sentaba sobre el tatami, sin dormirse. Pero como se aburría como una ostra le despertó otra vez a Rika lanzándole un zapato.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡AAY!!!! ¡Animal! ¿qué haces? @_@*  
  
- Me abuuurro....  
  
- ¡Dijo el burro!  
  
- Oye, Rika, ¿sabes que eres muy guapa? - dijo, comenzando su cortejo.  
  
- ¿Sabes que te pareces a un ornitorrinco?  
  
-¿En serio? - dijo Ryo arreglándose el tupé con cara de satisfacción - Intento seguir sus pasos.  
  
- ¡Este tío está pirado!  
  
-Va en serio ahora, Rika, me pareces mil veces más guapa que Megumi. La verdad es que ella no me interesa.  
  
-Ein?  
  
-Venga ya, Rika, lo que te quiero decir es... ¿te gustaría... quedar conmigo algún día?  
  
-¿Me estás pidiendo salir?  
  
-Más o menos... sí. Me gustas mucho... Bueno, ¿qué me dices?  
  
-Ni de palo!! Me conoces desde hace poquísimo!  
  
-Suficiente. De verdad, Rika, me gustas más o menos desde la primera vez que hablamos, y más aún al verte competir en el mundial. Eres guapa, con carácter, compartimos la afición de las cartas digimon... estamos predestinados!  
  
-No te pases.  
  
-Es la verdad. ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo, aunque sea dándome una única oportunidad? por favor, me harías muy feliz... y no te arrepentirías.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que podría probar...  
  
-¡Bien! Nunca me había declarado, lo siento si suena brusco, pero esto es nuevo para mí... la verdad, no sé expresarme muy bien. Como no suelo ponerme serio nunca... pero te aseguro, Rika, que nunca había conocido a alguien como tú.  
  
Rika le escuchaba embelesada, y sonriente. Jamás lo admitiría, pero Ryo, en el fondo, también le gustaba. Éste se levantó.  
  
-Bueno, me vuelvo a mi cuarto.  
  
-¡Pero si decías que apestaba!  
  
-¡No te irás a creer que un pedo perdura tanto!  
  
-Siendo tuyo...  
  
-También es verdad. Pero ya no. Conozco mis pedos. Hasta mañana!  
  
-Qué salido... - y se echó sobre su futón a dormir, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, al igual que la de Ryo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Este ha sido nuestro segundo capítulo del mundial de cartas, ojalá os haya gustado. ^_^ En el próximo capítulo, Rika luchará contra Megumi, aunque este no será el hecho más importante del capítulo...juju...  
  
Gracias a las dos reviews del primer capítulo!!! Os queremos!!! Seguid poniendo más!!!  
  
¡Hasta pronto!  
  
Lorien y Mayumi  
  
| | | | | V Reviews!!! 


	3. Capítulo 3: La traición que no es traici...

"Mundial de Cartas" Por: Lorien y Mayumi  
  
CAPÍTULO 3: LA TRAICIÓN QUE NO ES TRAICIÓN  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Rika se levantó, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina para disfrutar de un suculento, estupendo y delicioso desayuno. En cuanto entró en ella, sólo vio a Ryo.  
  
- Hola, Rika.  
  
- Hola.  
  
El silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Finalmente, Rika se arrodilló y empezó a engullir su tazón de muesly.  
  
- ¿Sabes Rika? El muesly siempre me ha recordado a los excrementos de pájaro.  
  
- Hgmpffffffff!!! - A Rika se le salió dicho muesly por los orificios nasales y se salió corriendo a limpiarse. Ryo se quedó pasmao.  
  
- ¿Estás bien, churri?  
  
- Es IMPOSIBLE desayunar decente y normalmente contigo cerca... ¡y no me llames churri, pervertido!  
  
- ¿Y cómo quieres que te llame, encanto?  
  
- Llámame Rika y punto.  
  
- Vale, Rika y punto.  
  
- Grrrr...  
  
- Mmm...la fiera de Shinjuku está a punto de atacar en un entorno nada normalito... prepara sus garras, me mira con cara de perra rabiosa, ¡y se lanza!... ¡pero lánzate, joé!  
  
- Deja de hablar como si estuvieses presentando un documental.  
  
- Vale... ¿qué te apetece que hagamos hoy?  
  
- Pues... creo que tengo que luchar contra Megumi.  
  
- Bueno, ya, después.  
  
- ¡Yo que sé!  
  
- Venga, va, te presento a mi padre. Así cuando se entere de lo de la boda, le dará menos impresión y/o infarto.  
  
- ¿Qué boda?  
  
- La nuestra, cómo no. ¿No lo hablé contigo ayer?  
  
- No.  
  
- ¡Ah! Bueno, que nos casamos este domingo.  
  
- ¿¡QUÉ!?  
  
- Era broma, Rika-chan.  
  
- ¡Que no me llames -chan! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?  
  
- Setenta veces siete.  
  
- Ryo me estás cabreando... - dijo con cierto tono musical.  
  
- Vamos, dejemos esta típica discusión de pareja.  
  
- ¿Has desayunado ya, por cierto?  
  
- Sí, tres o cuatro veces.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan gorrón?  
  
- (haciendo un puchero) Tu mami no dejaba de servirme...  
  
- ¡¡Gorrón!!  
  
- Joé, qué cariñosa. ¿Nunca vas a cambiar de carácter conmigo?  
  
- Déjame pensarlo... no.  
  
- Eres muy mala... groargh.  
  
- Bueno, venga. Vamos de una vez al torneo antes de que me descalifiquen por llegar tarde.  
  
- De acuerdo ¿te llevo a caballito?  
  
- Ryo...  
  
- Lo tomaré como un sí.  
  
- Lo tomarás como el no que es.  
  
- Bueno, vale. Como quieras, cariño.  
  
- Deja de llamarme ese tipo de cosas.  
  
Se levantaron de sus respectivos cojines, Rika cogió sus cartas, Ryo la botella de pacharán, y se fueron. Cuando ya estaban por la calle, Rika advirtió que Ryo se había llevado la botella de pacharán y la cara de felicidad de éste.  
  
- ¡Ryo, ladrón! ¿Has bebido?  
  
- No, la reservo para cuando ganes a Megumi.  
  
- Bueno, siendo así... ¿qué digo? Ya estás dándomela.  
  
- Jooo... (haciendo pucheritos).  
  
Siguieron andando hasta que llegaron a la sede del torneo. Justo antes de cruzar el umbral del portón por el cual se entraba al edificio, Rika oyó una voz aguda y chillona a sus espaldas.  
  
- ¡¡¡ Hooooolaaaaaa !!! - Rika y Ryo se giraron.  
  
- UARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! - gritó Rika, dejándo así a Ryo sordo: se trataba de Megumi.  
  
- Aighs, niña, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Me tienes miedo?  
  
- Te tengo asco, que es diferente.  
  
- Aighs, qué niña más insoportable. Ryo, cariño, ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
  
- Bueno, venía a ver la lucha sangrien... digo, el combate entre Rika y tú.  
  
- Supongo que estarás de mi parte ¿no, Ryo-kun?  
  
- Mis ánimos son neutros, pero me inclinaría por Rika.  
  
- Graciassssssss... - dijo Rika.  
  
- Es que no veas qué pacharán tienen en casa, y cómo cocina su madre... - Ryo vio la cara de asesina que tenía Rika y añadió apresuradamente - bueno, y tiene mucho talento, claro.  
  
- Bah, no es comparable al mío - dijo Megumi - Y si quieres, Ryo-kun, puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras, te prepararé unos fideos que te chuparás los dedos, ¡¡jijijijiji!! (risa de arpía).  
  
- ¿Te has fijado, Ryo? Viste como una arpía, tiene cara de arpía, ¡y hasta ríe como una arpía!  
  
- Me he fijado, me he fijado.  
  
- ¿Ahora estás de su lado, Ryo-kun?  
  
- Siempre lo he estado.  
  
- Bueno, cambiarás de opinión cuando dentro de nada le dé una paliza en el torneo a esta enana.  
  
- Zorra.  
  
- Niñata.  
  
- Arpía.  
  
- Pelo zanahoria.  
  
- Putón.  
  
- Mocosa.  
  
- Pigmea.  
  
- Cara piña.  
  
- Cara de hez fecal.  
  
- ¡¡Bueno, vale ya las dos!! ¡Rika, creo que tienes la que más oportunidades para ganar y estoy de tu lado, y Megumi, creo que lo harás muy bien! ¡Vale ya, por Dios!  
  
- ¿Ves, Megumi? Ryo ME apoya.  
  
- Ay, Rika, seguro que lo ha dicho por pena.  
  
- Envidiosa.  
  
- Criaja.  
  
- Potinguera.  
  
- Niña de mamá.  
  
- ¡¡¡Parad de una veeeeeeeeeeeeeez!!! - gritó Ryo - Vamos, Rika. quiero decirte unas cosas antes de que vayas a luchar.  
  
- ¿Qué cosas?  
  
- Tú calla y ven.  
  
- Bueno, vale Ryo. Adiós, tapón con Bests (Bests: plataformas de marca, también llamadas "tanques").  
  
Ryo la llevó a parte y le dijo:  
  
-Rika, sabes perfectamente que estoy de tu parte. Megumi me importa un pijo. Es una manipuladora y una imbécil.  
  
- Sí, y se ríe como una hiena.  
  
- ¡Ja ja ja ja! Es verdad. Bueno, te deseo mucha suerte - y la besó brevemente en los labios.  
  
- (altavoz)   
  
- Bueno, Ryo, nos vemos después - y se volvió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja rumbo a la lucha sangrienta.  
  
***  
  
Megumi y Rika llevaban ya un rato luchando. Sus puntuaciones estaban bastante igualadas, salvo una pequeña diferencia, Megumi 560 puntos y Rika 800 puntos, ambas sobre mil. La primera que llegara a esa puntuación, ganaría y las dos estaban ansiosas por destruir a la otra.  
  
- Bueno, bueno, enana. Me llevas una ligera ventaja, pero es completamente insignificante. Sobre todo no creas que me vas a ganar, aunque tengas el apoyo incondicional de Ryo-kun.  
  
Entonces se volvió a oír el ruido que se llevaba oyendo durante todo el combate. Ryo estaba rodeado de banderitas con la cara de Rika y una bocina que hacía "¡¡mooooooc!!" y que retumbaba por todo el estadio. Lógicamente, los asientos en un radio de 7 metros alrededor de Ryo estaban completamente vacíos.  
  
- - plantó la carta encima de la mesa, y Megumi ahogó un chillidito de ratón (esta Megumi es como Campuzano, vale por una triple visita al zoo): Rika había ganado.  
  
- Megumi, debería decir que lo has hecho muy bien, y que siento mucho que hayas perdido, pero en tu caso creo que es mejor decir TE JODES directamente.  
  
- ¡Maldita niña! - acertó a decir Megumi en medio de un mar de lágrimas, y se fue corriendo hacia la salida sollozando y lloriqueando - haaahahahahaaa *snif* buaaaaa!! :'(  
  
- WWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! ¡¡¡¡HA GANADOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡MI CHURRI HA GANADO!!! - gritó Ryo, y se precipitó hacia la salida para felicitarla. Lástima que a Rika la había rodeado un montón de gente y no podía salir.  
  
Ryo salió, y miró para todos los lados posibles. Tan sólo estaba Megumi. Intentó volver adentro corriendo, pero Megumi lo atrapó.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
  
- Rika es una chica mala, no me ha dejado ninguna oportunidad...  
  
- ¿Y qué querías, que te regalase la victoria?  
  
- No, pero no ha tenido nadita de nada de piedad.  
  
- No me extraña por cómo te portas con ella.  
  
- ¡Esa niñata te ha comido el seso! ¡Antes me parecías muchísimo más cool, Ryo-kun!  
  
- ¡Yo soy muy cool! la única come-sesos aquí eres tú. Me he dado cuenta hoy mismo.  
  
- ¡Dios mío, estás más grave de lo que pensaba! Te tendré que dar jarabe de mamá Megumi! ^_^ jijijijiji!! Tranquilo, Ryo-kun - le cogió del brazo - ¡ya verás cómo te das cuenta de que yo soy más super que esa cara de piña de Rika!  
  
Pero Ryo se desasió del agarre de Megumi y le dijo:  
  
- Si Rika es cara de piña, tú la tienes de higo chungo. ¡Y también de arpía! Rika tenía razón.  
  
- Ah, Ryo-kun, tienes fiebre, no sabes lo que estás diciendo.  
  
- ¡Lo sé perfectamente, Megumi-kun! - a Megumi le tembló el labio y dijo con enfado:  
  
- ¡Cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo! ¡Llamarme -kun es totalmente desconsiderado! ¡Tonto, tonto,tonto! - y se puso a dar pataditas en el suelo.  
  
- ¬_¬U qué chavala.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Megumi vio la sombra de Rika reflejada en el suelo. Alzó la vista. Efectivamente, era Rika. Entonces Megumi se abalanzó sobre Ryo y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente y a lo burro. Rika, que iba a ir a hablar con Ryo, vio el espectáculo. Primero se quedó paralizada (primera fase: sorpresa) y después reaccionó (segunda fase: despertar) y comenzó a gritar (tercera fase: actuar):  
  
- ¡PERO...! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES, ESTÚPIDA FURCIA!? RYO, ¿¡CÓMO HAS PODIDO?!  
  
- Ri... Rika, ¡no es lo que parece! ¡De verdad, yo no he tenido nada que ver!  
  
- ¡Claro que has tenido algo que ver! Yo le doy la paliza de su vida a la pija esa, y tú le consuelas!! Eres un estúpido niñato que no siente respeto por nada ni por nadie...  
  
- A ver, niña marimacho, con voz de hombre y estúpido tapón enano, no te permito que le levantes la voz a MI NOVIO!! Si tienes envidia, ve a llorarle a tu mamá, ¿o es que no te has dado cuenta de que no me llegas ni a la suela del zapato?  
  
- ¿¿¡¡T... TU... TU NOVIO!!?? PERO QUÉ DICES?? Ryo está CONMIGO, ¿no te enteras, teñida?  
  
Entonces Ryo se encontraba flipando por lo que había ocurrido. Esperaba que Rika creyese su versión, al menos si le escuchara, porque estaba enzarzada en una lucha sangrienta de verdad con Megumi.  
  
- ¡¿Te... teñidaa?! Niña, este moreno caoba es absolutamente natural!  
  
- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Pero si se te asoma el pelo color monda de patata en la raíz! ¿A quién pretendes engañar, Megumi? Y probablemente, sin esas plataformas Best, no mides más de metro veinte!  
  
- Metro veinte... ¡¡Te voy a dar yo metro veinte, cabeza de piña!!  
  
- ¡¡Aquí estoy, ven cuando quieras!!  
  
- ¡No tendrás que repetirlo! - Megumi se lanzó contra Rika, pero en el último momento Ryo se interpuso entre ambas y exclamó:  
  
- ¡Eh, Rika, Megumi, parad, que os vais a hacer daño!  
  
- ¡Ryo! - dijo Rika - No me importa hacerle daño a la furcia esta, pero tú...¡eres el ser más despreciable que hay sobre la Tierra!  
  
- Rika, que yo no...  
  
- ¡Las ganas que no, y bien a gusto además!  
  
- ¡En serio, Rika, yo no hice nada!  
  
- Sí que hiciste, Ryo-kun - dijo Megumi - Además, me lo propusiste tú.  
  
- ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué acabas de decir, Megumi? - inquirió Ryo indignado.  
  
- ¡Así que encima empezaste tú, asqueroso cerdo! No valeis la pena ninguno de los dos. ¡No os quiero volver a ver! - y se largó de allí corriendo con la cara enrojecida.  
  
- ¡¡RIKA!! ¡Por favor, déjame explicarte todo...! - pero Rika ya había salido del edificio. Lleno de odio se dirigió a la muchacha que había destrozado a Rika, y a él mismo - Megumi, eres una maldita cerda - dijo Ryo, que también se fue, pero en la dirección opuesta.  
  
- Mmm... - comenzó Megumi cuando Ryo se hubo alejado unos metros, sin importarle lo más mínimo lo ocurrido hace unos instantes - Por algo mi segundo apellido es Porky.  
  
Fin.  
  
Hola!!!! Somos Mayumi y Lorien. Lo sentimos por lo absurdo que es este capítulo pero... será mejor que os vayáis acostumbrando porque este fanfic es fundamentalmente absurdo: un cachondeo. Ja ja ja!!  
  
Y ahora las respuestas a reviews.... a 1!!!!!!!!!!!!! Weeeee... muchas gracias NEMISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Te agradecemos muchísimo tu apoyo incondicional!! Nos alegro mucho tener review tuya!! Esperamos que nos sigas leyendo y muchas gracias otra vez por tu review!!! Esperamos que te haya gustado este 3º capitulo tanto como los otros dos, nos parece a nosotras que este tiene más cachondeo. Lo acabamos de releer y casi acabamos por los suelos de la risa.... jajaja!!  
  
Muchas gracias a Tania y a Hiyono por dejarnos review en el primer capítulo!!  
  
DEJADNOS UN REVIEW POR FAVOR O MEGUMI SE METERÁ EN VUESTROS SUEÑOS....!!  
  
Lorien y Mayumi 


	4. Capítulo 4: La matanza El regreso de ...

Hola!!!!! Ya estamos otra vez aquí ¡¡¡¡¡Lorien3!!!!! y ¡¡¡¡¡Mayumi2!!!!! con este fanfic para martirizaros a todos con las chorradas que se nos ocurren!!!!!! Bienvenidos seais, mortales, al capítulo cuatro:  
  
Capítulo 4: La matanza - El regreso de Hannibal Lecter - o la final entre Rika y Ryo  
  
Desde aquel fatídico día, Ryo no hizo otra cosa que no fuese ir a casa de Rika a todas horas para intentar reconciliarse con ella, pero no pudo ser porque o no estaba (las ganas) o le daba con la puerta en las napias directamente. Una vez que Ryo le llevaba un jarrón con violetas, el pobre acabó con el jarrón en la cabeza, una patada en el culo y pica pica en la bragueta. El último día que fue, llamó a la puerta y le abrió la madre.  
  
-¡Buenos días, señora! ¿está Rika?  
  
-Si, hoy la comida me salio especialmente bien.  
  
-Euh...yo me refería a su hija...  
  
-¡Ah! Ahora voy a buscarla. Creo que está haciendo un muñeco budú.  
  
-Gracias, pero hágame un favor.  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-¡No le diga que soy yo!  
  
-Oka, tranquilo. - la mujer se internó en la morada mientras Ryo se escondía tras un matorral.  
  
-¡Rika, Rika hija, tienes visita!  
  
-¿Quién es, mamá? ¿No será Ryo?  
  
-¡Noooooooooo!  
  
-Oh, bien, ahora voy. Espera, que estoy haciendo unas cosas - y le metió un alfiler por el culo a su muñeco budú. En el jardín, Ryo de repente dio un salto y se llevó la mano al culete irritado con gesto de dolor.  
  
-¡Vaya! Mi padre va a tenerme que poner polvitos de talco. Me imagino que esto es obra de cierta personita y cierto muñeco budú... - dijo Ryo apretando los dientes.  
  
Entonces Rika se asomó por la puerta mirando al estanque, pero no vio a nadie. Se acercó un poco más, y Ryo saltó de repente de entre los matorrales.  
  
-¡MIERDA! ¡¿YA ESTÁS AQUÍ OTRA VEZ, PELMAZO?!  
  
-Rika, por favor - dijo Ryo, sujetándola por los hombros - escúchame de una vez, que tengo el culete irritado!.  
  
-No hay nada que hablar, Ryo.  
  
-Lo siento, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirtelo?  
  
-¡Encima lo admites!  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Al pedirme perdon, admites que has hecho algo. Y encima seguro que disfrutaste.  
  
-¡Te pido perdón porque no hay otra forma de hacerte entrar en razón, rediez!  
  
-Pues esta forma tampoco vas a conseguir nada. Ni de esta, ni de ninguna, Akiyama. Y ahora vete, que me has interrumpido tontamente.  
  
-Está bien, pero VOLVERÉ. ¡Claro que volveré! ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJA!!!  
  
-Ryo ¿estás atontado?  
  
-Perdona, es que me ha poseido el espíritu de la madre de Sakura.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué dices? ¡Largo de aquí, loco!  
  
-De acuerdo, hoy me voy, pero aunque tenga que venir todas las noches a tocarte el laúd por la ventana a medianoche, ¡¡¡vendré!!! ¡¡claro que vendré!! Hasta que me perdones.  
  
-¡Tocar el laúd no te servirá de nada! ¡Excepto para tener un laúd metido por el culo! Ah, eso me recuerda a cierto muñeco budú en el cual estoy trabajando. Si me disculpas... - dijo sarcásticamente, y se metió dentro de la morada de las Nonaka.  
  
Esa misma noche, una sombra se deslizaba por la puerta de entrada al jardín de la casa de Rika. Se colocó justo delante de una ventana, la cual calculó que sería la de Rika.  
  
-Está bien - dijo la sombra, que obviamente era Ryo - rezemos por que sea la de Rika.  
  
Se sacó un laúd de Dios-sabe-dónde, exactamente como Taomon se saca el pincel ese de tamaño familiar versión camión. Lo tensó con unas notas en bajo tono, haciendo un ligero "tzoing, tzoing", y empezó a tocar y a cantar a pleno pulmón.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OOOOOOOH, RIIIIIIIIIKAAAAA!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡TÚUUUUUU SAAAAABEEEEEEESSSS QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOO........!!!!  
  
Una cabeza rubia se asomó a la ventana.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Ondia, la madre!!!!  
  
-¡La ventana de Rika es la del otro lado! ¡Que tengas suerte, chico! ¡La vas a necesitar!  
  
Pero Ryo ya se había salido por patas hacia la otra ventana. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que era la de Rika (más bien había trepado y se había asomado), comenzó a tocar otra vez.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OOOOOOOH, RIIIIIIIIIKAAAAA!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡TÚUUUUUU SAAAAABEEEEEEESSSS QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOO TEEEEEEEEEE QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOO DECIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR........!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡ESPECIE DE DEGENERADO!!!! - se oyó de dentro de la habitación, y una cabeza pelirroja se asomó a la ventana - ¿¿¡¡ QUÉ COÑO HACES !!??  
  
-¡Cantarte una sonata, mi churri!  
  
-¡Ni churri ni leches en vinagre! ¡Y ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que le diga a mi madre que estás!  
  
-Me temo que ella ya lo sabe.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Digamos que tuve una pequeña confusión.  
  
-Serás... - dijo Rika, volviendo la vista hacia su cuarto. De repente vio cierta cosa, y se le ocurrió decir - Pues entonces, si no te vas, no dudaré en utilizar mi muñequito budú.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! - exclamó Ryo, recordando el trauma de la mañana. Salió perdiendo el culo hacia su casa. Rika suspiró, y se volvió a meter en la habitación.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Rika se levantó con una extraña sensación en el estómago de: "quiero matar a alguien". Con esos macabros pensamientos fue a desayunar, con los ojos vacíos de vida y unas ojeras de aquí a Madrid.  
  
-¡Buenos días, Rika, hija! toma tu tazón de muesly.  
  
-No quiero esa mierda.  
  
-¡Pero Rika, si a ti te encanta el muesly! Toma - y le plantó el tazón en las narices - Tienes que comer algo.  
  
Al ver el tazón de excremento de pájaro, según dijo Ryo la vez que se quedó a dormir, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al recordarlo y volcó el recipiente de un manotazo. Salió corriendo a su habitación, se vistió con ropa de calle, y se colgó el estuche de cartas del cinturón.  
  
-'Estoy lista' - dijo para sí misma, murmurando con una voz grave y ronca (algo así como la de Cyberdramon).  
  
Entonces salió corriendo de la casa rumbo a la sede del torneo. Mientras pasaba por el parque, vio a Ryo, pero lo ignoró. Sin embargo, él también la vio y salió a su encuentro.  
  
-¡Rikaaaaaaaa! - al fin la alcanzó, pero ella no se paró, e intentó acelerar la marcha, cosa que Ryo también hizo. Rika al fin dijo:  
  
-¿No te cansas nunca, o qué?  
  
-NO, hasta que me escuches.  
  
-Te he dicho mil veces que no te pienso escuchar.  
  
-¿Nunca?  
  
-Tal vez en unos años... eso si te volviese a ver, pero como no te voy a ver nunca más.  
  
-Entonces, si en unos años te veo ¿me dejarás explicártelo todo?  
  
-Sí, y hasta puedo prometértelo, porque sé que no te voy a ver más, después de todo, vives en Fukuoka, y eso está en el culo de Japón.  
  
-Bueno, eso ya se verá. Ya veremos si te vuelvo a ver - por su tono, parecía seguro, pero en realidad no lo estaba.  
  
-Ahora, lárgate de aquí, que mis ganas de matar están aumentando peligrosamente.  
  
-Está bien. Hasta luego.  
  
-Hasta nunca - y ambos continuaron corriendo, cada uno por un camino diferente y completamente opuesto, distinto.  
  
Finalmente, Rika Nonaka llegó a la sede del torneo. Entró, y comenzó a dirigirse al lugar donde debían estar los participantes. De repente, Rika escuchó una asquerosa voz de pito, que sonaba como un gato arañando una pared, y que decía:  
  
-Hooooola, Riiiika.  
  
-¡Megumi! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?  
  
-Oh, bueno, vengo a ver a mi churri. A Ryo, por si no me entiendes.  
  
-Serás...  
  
-¿Estás celosa?  
  
-Nunca. Pero eso no quita que seas una auténtica perra.  
  
-Bah, seguro que tienes envidida. Tú habrás conseguido un puesto en la final, pero yo he conseguido a Ryo.  
  
-Pues mira, prefiero mi puesto en la final ¿sabes? Además, voy a ganarlo. Como sea.  
  
-Claro...  
  
-Me largo, que me está entrando mucho asco. Por verte, claro.  
  
-El sentimiento es mutuo. ¡Ah! Y opérate de la voz, que parece que tienes una rana en la garganta.  
  
-Y tú un colibrí, capulla. Bueno, al menos tienes futuro como sirena de barco...  
  
-Aighs, siempre tan basta - tras aquel comentario de Megumi, Rika se fue dado que oyó la voz por el megáfono que decía a los participantes de la final que se presentasen en el terreno de combate.  
  
Rika llegó después de Ryo. Él, los jueces y el árbitro la estaban esperando. La chica ocupó su asiento enfrente de Ryo, y colocó su baraja en el tablero de juego. Ryo le sonrió y le deseó suerte. Ella ni siquiera le miró, pero pensó: "Estás muerto, especie de babosa reptante".  
  
Y el combate comenzó. Ryo, a parte de jugar, no paraba de observar y sonreir a su rival. Parecía estar intentando algo.  
  
Llegó un momento en el que iban empatados a ochocientos puntos justos. Probablemente, la próxima jugada fuera decisiva.  
  
(Rika pensando) ¿Y si saco esta carta? No, se lo verá venir...mejor que refuerce lo que ya tengo, digo yo...venga, sólo me quedan 200 puntitos de nada para ganar a este idiota. Mmm, je, je je... la leche que me han dao, que güeno esta el chulillo este.  
  
- Chúpate esa, maricón - y le sacó la carta de aumento de poder +5000.  
  
- Vaya, buena carta, hermosa - y le dedicó una sonrisa happydent que todos los espectadores tuvieron que ponerse gafas de sol. Rika se le quedó mirando con la boca entreabierta y con una cara de boba... - pero mira, esta carta también es muy buena - y sacó una carta mejor que la de Rika.  
  
Ésta, aún mirando a Ryo, cogió una carta cualquiera de su montón y la depositó en el tablero.  
  
- ¿Una carta de aumento de peso? ¡Eso no sirve para nada, churri! - y le machacó con una carta de ataque masivo +2000.  
  
Obviamente, ganó. Rika apenas se dio cuenta, seguía mirando a su rival (mmmmmmmmmmmmm....). Reaccionó y le dio una leche en toda la jeta dejándolo @_@ y salió del terreno de juego con la mano roja entre los abucheos de las chicas, sobre todo de Megumi que, cuando Rika pasó a su lado, la pija esa le dijo:  
  
- Ten mucho cuidado, Nonaka, Ryo es mi chico y tú no le pegas, marimacho de kuso.  
  
Rika le cruzó la cara y se alejó de allí más contenta que unas castañuelas pero con odio en su interior jurando venganza.  
  
Y ahí terminaron los recuerdos de Rika y Ryo. Sus mentes volvían a aquella hoguera, en cuyo alrededor se encontraban Rika, Ryo, y Kazu y Kenta que se habían quedado dormidos, y con un globo enorme saliéndoles de la nariz.  
  
-Por Dios, qué asco - dijo Rika.  
  
-Sería mejor que esta noche hiciésemos guardia ¿no?  
  
-Sí. Pero yo primero, no tengo sueño.  
  
-Vale, en tres horas voy.  
  
-Por mí como si no vienes, pero bueno.  
  
-Siempre igual - suspiró Ryo. Se puso en posición fetal, y comenzó a roncar.  
  
-Rediez, qué miedo... - observó a Kyubimon y Cyberdramon. Ellos también dormían.  
  
Pasó el tiempo, y sin casi darse cuenta, pasaron las horas, y Rika se estaba quedando ya medio dormida. De repente, notó una mano en su hombro que la sacó del trance en el que se encontraba inmersa en aquellos instantes. Se trataba de Ryo.  
  
-Cambio de guardia.  
  
-Gracias... y descuida, que nunca más volverás a oírme dártelas.  
  
-Vale... pero, antes de que te duermas, ¿me dejarías explicarte todo lo que ocurrió entonces?  
  
-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?  
  
-Me lo prometiste ¿no recuerdas?  
  
** Flashback **  
  
-¡Rikaaaaaaaa! - al fin la alcanzó, pero ella no se paró, e intentó acelerar la marcha, cosa que Ryo también hizo. Rika al fin dijo:  
  
-¿No te cansas nunca, o qué?  
  
-NO, hasta que me escuches.  
  
-Te he dicho mil veces que no te pienso escuchar.  
  
-¿Nunca?  
  
-Tal vez en unos años... eso si te volviese a ver, pero como no te voy a ver nunca más.  
  
-Entonces, si en unos años te veo ¿me dejarás explicártelo todo?  
  
-Sí, y hasta puedo prometértelo, porque sé que no te voy a ver más, después de todo, vives en Fukuoka, y eso está en el culo de Japón.  
  
-Bueno, eso ya se verá. Ya veremos si te vuelvo a ver - por su tono, parecía seguro, pero en realidad no lo estaba.  
  
-Ahora, lárgate de aquí, que mis ganas de matar están aumentando peligrosamente.  
  
-Está bien. Hasta luego.  
  
-Hasta nunca - y ambos continuaron corriendo, cada uno por un camino diferente y completamente opuesto, distinto.  
  
** Fin del flashback **  
  
-Recuerdas ¿no?  
  
-Sí - bufó Rika.  
  
-Entonces, ¿puedo explicártelo todo, verdad?  
  
Rika suspiró y se quedó pensativa.  
  
-A ver qué eres capaz de hacer, - dijo Rika - explícate. Aun a mi pesar, una promesa es una promesa. Te escucho.  
  
F¡n  
  
Hola de nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno, casi nos meamos en el suelo aquí nosotras dos con lo del laúd, que esque cuando nos dan venadas locas, nos ponemos como unas motos.  
  
Y el momento más esperado: RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS!!!  
  
ESTA VEZ NOS HEMOS SUPERADO, TENEMOS 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2 REVIEWS!!! Felicidad!!!!!!  
  
Muchas gracias a:  
  
Tania: Muchas gracias por tu review, tranquila que dentro de nada estos 2 se van a reconciliar, y todo va a terminar wienn. JEJEJE muchas gracias de parte de Lorien por tus otros reviews en sus otros fanfics!!! Esperemos que te haya gustado este cap.4!!!!  
  
Dalis: A ti tambien muchísimas gracias por tu review!! No nos mates, que la situacion de esta pareja va a mejorar y Megumi va a quedar en el olvido... esperamos que te haya gustado este nuevo cap!!! gracias por tu review!!!  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Título? Buena pregunta

Capítulo 5  
  
A ver qué eres capaz de hacer - dijo Rika - explícate. Aun a mi pesar, una promesa es una promesa. Te escucho.  
  
Gracias, Rika. Verás, lo que en realidad ocurrió, fue que yo salí afuera para ver si estabas y felicitarte por haber vencido a Megumi. Pero tú no estabas. Ella en cambio sí que estaba. Fue directamente hacia mí, y se comenzó a quejar de que tú no le habías dejado ninguna oportunidad, de que eras muy mala, y también hizo unas cuantas pijaditas de las suyas. Pero yo estuve defendiendo todo el rato que tú eras mejor que ella. Llegó un momento en el que, sin poder impedírselo, se me lanzó encima, y comenzó a besarme. Dios mío, qué asco - hizo una mueca de sufrimiento - Lo siguiente que vi, porque su cabezón me lo tapaba todo, fue a ti muy cabreada.  
  
Vale... eso parece exculparte. Pero necesito que me digas una cosa mirándome a los ojos.  
  
¿Cuál?  
  
"Yo no quería besarla".  
  
De acuerdo- clavó su mirada sobre la de Rika, y dijo - Yo no quería besarla.  
  
Bien... pero ¿por qué estabas saliendo a la vez conmigo y con ella? Porque ella dijo que tú eras su novio.  
  
Esa fue otra de sus mentiras. Megumi no es más que una impostora de mierda. La odio, por lo que nos hizo. Por lo que te hizo. No sé ni como me llegó a caer bien.  
  
Ajá... y dime, Ryo, ¿cómo sé que tú no eres otro impostor?  
  
Pues... pues... en fin, eso te lo dejo a ti, pero - volvió a mirarla fijamente a los ojos y dijo - yo nunca mentiría a alguien que quiero - sonrió, y Rika también lo hizo. Tras ello, añadió:  
  
Vale, está bien, estás perdonado. Sólo olvida lo que ocurrió en el pasado, y mira al presente, ¿vale?  
  
Y el presente ¿qué es el presente? Nosotros dos ya no somos nada, porque tú seguro que me sigues odiando. Miro el presente, y solo veo dos sombras sentadas bajo la luna, dos sombras que hubo un tiempo en el que se quisieron, dos sombras, de las cuales una sigue amando a la otra...  
  
¿Qué?  
  
A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, Rika, yo siempre te he seguido queriendo. No había mañana, tarde o noche que no pensara en ti. Porque tú eres distinta a las demás chicas, y eso me gusta mucho. Hay muchas cosas que te hacen diferente, cosas como tu carácter, seguro que hay muy pocas como tú.  
  
¿Y no preferirías a alguna de esas otras?  
  
No, porque tú eres tú, y a ti te quiero, porque te conozco, sé como eres, y además estoy seguro de que también eres diferente a ellas. Porque además tú eres muy bella. Aunque seas más joven que yo, me pareces guapísima. Tu cara es muy bonita, sonriente o no, porque tus ojos siguen brillando con la misma fuerza en ambas ocasiones. Y tienes una bonita figura, más que nada muy estilizada, con esas piernas tan largas que tienes, y con lo alta que eres para tu edad. No sé Rika, es que creo que no hay nada que no me guste de ti.  
  
Gracias... - musitó Rika, totalmente roja.  
  
Pero Rika - continuó Ryo, sin hacer caso a las palabras de la chica - Yo... me conformo con que tú seas feliz, aunque sea sin mí. Si tu eres feliz, yo también lo seré, separado de ti, sin compartir una vida contigo, sin poder tenerte entre mis brazos, acariciar tu sedoso cabello, o besar tus dulces labios. Aunque no esté contigo, seré feliz, si tú lo eres.  
  
Pero Ryo... ¿por qué ser feliz sin mí, cuando puedes serlo conmigo?  
  
¿Qué? ¿Contigo? ¿Significa eso que...  
  
Que tú también me gustas , que me seguías gustando después de todo. Porque cuando ocurrió todo aquello, yo lo pasé muy mal, creía haber encontrado mi media naranja, y tú me habías hecho aquello... pero te seguía queriendo, y no odiando como yo creía, como yo me conformaba en creer. Y me gustas, por todo. Porque me encanta verte sonreír, me encanta admirar tu mirada, ver tu pelo ondear al sol del viento, reírme con tus gracias, y alucinar contigo con las cosas bonitas que sabes decir. Te digo esto porque, Ryo, yo también te quiero.  
  
¿En serio?  
  
Sí.  
  
Entonces ¿querrías empezar de nuevo, volver a ser lo que éramos?  
  
En realidad quisiera que fuésemos aún más, que nuestra relación fuese mucho más fuerte de lo que era entonces, una parodia de relación.  
  
Cómo me alegro. Entonces, es un sí ¿no?  
  
Claro que sí, pesado.  
  
Genial, estupendo... es... increíble. Lo único que, verás, ahora me gustaría...  
  
A mí también me gustaría, Ryo.  
  
¿Sí?  
  
Sí.  
  
Pues adelante entonces - y tomando a Rika por la cintura comenzaron a besarse, dando todo el cariño que tenían en su interior el uno al otro. Seguían siendo dos sombras, sentadas bajo la luna... pero dos sombras que habían unido sus vidas, dos sombras que se amaban... dos sombras que eran una, con el viento, la luz lunar... y Kazu y Kenta observándolos.  
  
Después de aquel día, los acontecimientos que todos conocemos pasaron (la derrota al d-reaper y todas esas cosas, incluida la parida de Justimon) Ryo y su padre se mudaron de Fukuoka a Shinjuku porque al padre de Ryo, el prestigioso Maoko Akiyama, le ofrecieron un trabajo en el Zoo, de cuidador de macacos, lo mejor de todo, era que él se sentía como uno de ellos.  
  
El padre de Ryo apuntó a su hijo a un instituto cercano a su casa, y a la vez cercano al colegio de Rika. Y no, no es casualidad. Todos los días, al salir del instituto, como él y Rika salían a la misma hora (tampoco es casualidad) Ryo la iba a recoger, y se iban a darle vida a la Master Card del padre del joven.  
  
Un sábado del lluvioso mes de abril del año dos mil dos, los dos estaban dando una vuelta por Shinjuku Sur, cuando Ryo dijo:  
  
-¿Entramos ahí a tomar algo?  
  
-Vale - contestó Rika.  
  
Entraron en aquel lugar que parecía ser una cafetería, y mientras que Rika pidió un capuchino con extra de nata por encima, una tableta de chocolate blanco para acompañar, y un croissant relleno de mantequilla cocinado a la plancha, Ryo se pidió un azucarillo.  
  
-¿Seguro que no quieres algo de lo mío, Ryo?  
  
-No, que luego igual me bufo.  
  
-Ah, bueno. Por cierto, Ryo, he estado dándole vueltas a una cosa desde que comenzamos a salir... no es que me importe, pero ¿qué demonios fue de Megumi?  
  
-¡Ah! Se fue a vivir a Groenlandia.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Hace poco me mandó un mail, decía que había decorado toda su habitación con fotos mías, y dibujitos que ella había hecho, que se había cortado el pelo como yo, y que algún día se colaría en mis sueños para martirizarme... luego me enteré de que donde en realidad está es en un manicomio de Okinawa, y que los dibujitos y fotos de la habitación son efectos secundarios de las pastillas que toma.  
  
-Entonces ¿quién demonios te envió el e-mail?  
  
-Nusé... (chán chán) - contestó Ryo encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Por cierto Ryo, creo que hay algo sobre mí que deberías saber...  
  
-¿Lo qué? - contestó Ryo, con el azucarillo en la boca.  
  
-Que en realidad no tengo trece años... tengo once...  
  
-(reacción): O_o Ah... bueno, pues puestos a decir la verdad.... yo no nací en Alicante.  
  
Rika le miró, extrañada.  
  
-Nací en Urano.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡Es broma, es broma! En realidad, es peor aún... yo no soy humano... soy un ornitorrinco.  
  
-Ryo, ahora en serio.  
  
-Vale, ninguna de las dos cosas es verdad.  
  
-¿Y qué me dices de lo que te he dicho yo?  
  
-¡Ah! No importa, pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
  
-Buena pregunta.  
  
-Eso digo yo, buena pregunta.  
  
-Eeh... pues pensaba que si yo era cuatro años más pequeña que tú... igual pasarías de mí completamente.  
  
-Bueno, ahora no sé qué habría hecho si lo hubiera sabido antes... mejor no le damos más vueltas y ya está. Bueno, pero no le digas a mi padre que tienes cuatro años menos, que si no me puede llamar cosas.  
  
-¿Cosas como qué?  
  
-Pederasta, pervertido, depravado, degenerado... cosas así. Oye, hablando de mi padre. Hace tres años no te lo pude presentar. ¿Quieres que te lo presente ahora?  
  
-¿Ahora? ¿No estará trabajando?  
  
-Hace media hora que salió del zoo.  
  
-¿En qué trabaja? ¿Es el director o algo así?  
  
-No, simplemente es la atracción principal, con sus compañeros de jaula, los macacos, claro.  
  
-Venga ya, Ryo.  
  
-¡En serio! Pregúntale cuando lo veamos.  
  
-Vale, le preguntaré.  
  
Tras diez minutos más de absurdas conversaciones, Ryo pagó la cuenta con el dinero de su padre, y ambos abandonaron el local. Tras ello, se dirigieron hacia el apacible hogar de los Akiyama, donde Rika ya había estado alguna vez, pero nunca había llegado a conocer al padre de Ryo. Cuando llegaron, Ryo abrió la puerta de la casa con las llaves y exclamó:  
  
-Padre ¿está usté ahí?  
  
-¡No me llames padre! - dijo una voz procedente de otra habitación. Ryo dijo:  
  
-¡He traído a mi novia!  
  
-¡Pos tráela p'acá, que la quiero conocer!  
  
Rika y Ryo se aproximaron a la habitación y asomaron la cabeza. El padre estaba espanzurrao en el sillón viendo la televisión por cable.  
  
-Ah, gracias Ryo por comprar piña, me encanta, pero ¿dónde está tu novia?  
  
-No es una piña, es mi novia.  
  
-¡Ah, rediez! ¡Chavalilla, pos acércate p'acá!  
  
-Euh... sí... - Rika se acercó al padre de Ryo, no sin cierto miedo. Este la observó unos instantes, sonrió y exclamó:  
  
-¡¡¡KYA, QUE GÜENA ESTÁ!!! Encantau de conocerte, maja - estrechó la mano de la chica con fuerza, y dijo a Ryo:  
  
-Oye, trae p'acá una birra, que tengo sed.  
  
-Vale, ahora vuelvo - y se metió para la cocina. De repente se oyó un estruendo - ¡¡Mierda con el carro de la verdura!!  
  
-Je je... bueno, Señor Akiyama...  
  
-¡No, no! ¡Llámame Maoko!  
  
-Bien, Maoko. Me ha comentado Ryo que está trabajando en el zoo... con los macacos.  
  
-Ah, sí. Sí, esos animales son la leche. Paso todo el día con ellos, ¿sabes? Me identifico bastante con ellos.  
  
-Aaah... ¿Y... cuándo son las actuaciones?  
  
-Pos... a las doce del mediodía, a las tres de la tarde y a las seis.  
  
-¿Y usted qué papel tiene, exactamente? - dijo Rika, creyendo de verdad que el padre era la atracción principal con los macacos.  
  
-Pues yo les cepillo, les desparasito... ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Ryo dónde cojones está mi birra???!!!! ... y les doy la jala p'a que coman.  
  
-Pero, ¿usted qué hace exactamente en la actuación?  
  
-¿¿Yoo??  
  
-Si Ryo me ha dicho que usted es la atracción principal del zoo.  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ RYO HA DICHO QUÉEEEE???!!! - en aquel momento apareció Ryo en el salón y dijo:  
  
-Ya la he zurriao.  
  
-Con que atracción principal ¿eh? - dijo Maoko, fuera de sus casillas - ¡¡¡TE VOY A DAR YO ATRACCIÓN PRINCIPAL, CABEZA DE KIWI!!! ¡¡¡ASQUEROSO ******************************************!!!  
  
-Pá, se más fino, que Rika se ha quedado de piedra.  
  
-¿Ein? - dijo el padre, guturalmente - ¡Ah! Perdona, maja. El desquiciao de mi hijo me saca de mis casillas...  
  
-Ah... desde lueeeego.  
  
-Bueno, Rika - comenzó Ryo - ¿vamos a la calle? Antes de que mi padre saque la metralleta.  
  
-¿Metralleta?  
  
-Sí, de su antiguo trabajo de vendedor de armas.  
  
-¿Era el propietario de la tienda?  
  
-Eh... no exactamente... era el que limpiaba los servicios.  
  
-¡Ryo, que te calles!  
  
-Lo mejor fue que una vez que lo estaba desatascando por culpa de un hombre al que le entró diarrea, le salto toda la mierda a la cara.  
  
-¡¡¡RYO, QUE TE CALLES, MAMÓN!!!  
  
-Las cosas como son, pa.  
  
-Ryo - dijo Rika - ¿qué tal si vamos antes de que tu padre acabe contigo?  
  
-Eh... vale Rika. Pa, me llevo la tarjeta de crédito visa oro - agarró la tarjeta con una mano, a Rika con la otra, y salió despavorido de su "apacible" morada.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡Yo a este lo mato!  
  
Los años pasaron, y la relación entre el kiwi castaño y la piña pelirroja fue prosperando y subiendo como la espuma de la cerveza. Tuvieron sus más y sus menos, sus enfados, pero al final siempre consiguieron salir adelante. Al final, Rika llegó a los veintiún años y Ryo a los veinticinco. Un día del mes de Febriembre del año cachasplús, que caía en lumingo, se celebró su matanza... digo, boda.  
  
Fin del capítulo. Continuará...  
  
Bueno nuestros queridos y bien amados lectores, os hemos dejado un poquitin mal por eso de la boda...... esque teniamos que pensar buenas paridas para tan importante acontecimiento  
  
¿Para qué cojones nos vamos a engañar?? Este fanfic está escrito sobre la marcha!!!!!!  
  
TENEMOS 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! GRACIAS A:  
  
NEMISS: Muchisimas gracias, esperamos que este capítulo cinco también te haya gustado, y que no te hayas caído de la silla al leerlo. ;). Esperamos con ilusión tu próximo review, gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (p.d. nosotras también te dejaremos, tranquila jejeje).  
  
DALIS: Muchas gracias a ti también!!! Nos alegra que nuestra paranoia mental te guste.  
  
Kamikaze: pues sí, es una historia un poco loca, tienes razón. (los fanficts reflejan la personalidad de quien los escribe. Osea, estamos chotadas) ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
POR FAVOR, REVIEWS QUE NOS AYUDARAN A MEJORAR............... jejejejjeejjejejejee 


	6. Capítulo 6: El Bodorrio

Mundial de Cartas por: Lorien3 y Mayumi2 (no tenemos tiempo de escribir nada, vayamos directamente al grano)  
  
Capítulo 6: EL BODORRIO  
  
Quedaban unos tres cuartos de hora aproximadamente para el esperado evento. En la casa de Rika, en una habitación, se encontraba la joven junto a su madre y Jen haciéndole los últimos retoques en el peinado. Rika iba a llevar para aquella ocasión el pelo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza dejando caer diversos mechones por los hombros. El vestido, por su parte, era blanco (obviamente), con escote palabra de honor, y una larguísima cola, además de un velo y unos guantes. Iba bastante emperifollada: llevaba una gargantilla de diamantes (por cortesía de Maoko Akiyama, aunque él no lo supiese), una diadema de plata, y unos pendientes largos de plata también.  
  
-¡Guau Rika, estás estupenda! - exclamó Jen, mientras recogía el pelo de la chica.  
  
-¿Tú crees? Bueno, si tú lo dices... - dijo Rika - por cierto ¿te has aprendido ya la canción que tienes que cantar?  
  
-¡Claro! Ayer mismo por la noche terminé con ella. Tú supongo que no habrás dormido por los nervios ¿no?  
  
-Al contrario, he dormido a pata suelta y bien a gusto.  
  
-¡Pero si te has salido de la cama lo menos siete veces, Rika-chan! - intervino su madre.  
  
-Mamá - comenzó Rika entre dientes - no hieras mi orgullo.  
  
En ese momento se oyó un chillido de hiena por todo Tokyo.  
  
-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? - inquirió Rika.  
  
-Ni idea - contestó Miyuki.  
  
-¡Más nos valdría darnos prisa, o llegaremos tarde! - exclamó Jen.  
  
Entre tanto, en una pequeña y cochambrosa casucha, una sombra a la que ya no le quedaba casi nada de pelo color moreno (la mayoría era color monda de patata) leía el titular de primera página de la revista: "¿Qué me cascas?"  
  
-"La supermodelo Rika Nonaka se casará este lumingo en el templo del distrito de Shinjuku con su novio de toda la vida: Ryo Akiyama"  
  
- ¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritó como una hiena - ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Qué MI Ryo-kun-sama se casa? Mmmm... tantos años de terapia intensiva en ese cochambroso manicomio para que ahora... ¡pues de eso nada! ¡Pienso interrumpir la boda COMO SEA! ¡¡¡JIJIJIJIJIJIIJIJIIIJIJIJJIJIIJIJJIIJIJJIII!!!! (risa de arpía-hiena- ratoncito-el oso que mató a Antigonus... bueno, ese no)  
  
Abandonemos la mansión de esta, que nos da grima, y volvamos a nuestros personajes principales.  
  
Por aquellos momentos, Ryo terminaba de engominarse el pelo para ir a la ansiada boda. Él se encontraba con Maoko Akiyama y con... ejem... Kazu.  
  
-¡Bua, Ryo, estás guapísimooooo! -exclamó el chico-banana (o sea, Kazu).  
  
-Ah, Kazu, no digas cosas raras - dijo Ryo asustado.  
  
-¿Por qué no dejas a esa machoman de Rika y te casas conmigo, Ryo? - inquirió Kazu.  
  
-¡¿Machoman?! ¡No insultes a Rika!  
  
-Vale, vale... pero cásate conmigo.  
  
-Lo siento, chaval, yo ya estoy pillado. ¡Pero si tú ya eres el novio de Kenta! Y además, pronto os vais a casar. Confórmate con tener a Kenta de marido.  
  
-Dentro de poco dejará de ser Kenta para convertirse en Mari Luz - dijo Kazu con voz siniestra.  
  
-¿Qué? @_@ - dijo Ryo - ¿Kenta se va a cambiar de sexo? ¿Y de dónde ha sacado la pasta para la operación Kent... digo, Mari Luz?  
  
-Nusé... creo que lleva ahorrando toda la vida.  
  
-¡¡Dejad de decir cosas raras!! Ryo, hijo, si te pones una gota más de gomina, vamos a tener que llevar gafas de sol - dijo Maoko.  
  
-¡¡Papá, Kazu, que tenemos que irnos ya!! Pero esperad que voy a echar una meada. - dijo Ryo apretándose la entrepierna.  
  
-Venga, te esperamos - Maoko se acercó un poco a Ryo y le dijo susurrando -: Pero no me dejes mucho rato con Kazu, que el tío es un poco rarito.  
  
Ryo se metió en el cuarto de baño. Cuando se fue a bajar los pantalones para mear, oyó un ruido metálico y un "¡plof!", pero no hizo caso. Cuando acabó, se metió la mano en el bolsillo, y se puso blanco.  
  
-¡¡El puto anillo!!  
  
Miró dentro del váter. Por suerte, el anillo de boda que le debía dar a Rika seguía ahí, entre toda la meada. Ryo se remangó la camisa, metió la mano, y lo sacó. Tiró de la cadena, pero en estas se le volvió a caer el anillo dentro de la taza, dado que sus manos estaban resbaladizas. Esperó a que el agua terminase de caer, y rezó para que el anillo estuviese ahí. No estaba. Se lavó las manos, salió todo apurado del váter, y le dijo a su padre.  
  
-¡Páaaaaa! ¡¡Se me ha caído el anillo al váter!!  
  
-¡Serás inútil! - gritó el padre, motorizado. Cuando se calmó, dijo: - Afortunadamente, yo me preveía que esto iba a ocurrir, así que me he traído el anillo que regalaban con la BRAVO, ya sabes, la revista esa.  
  
-Papá, Rika me va a matar si le llevo un anillo rosita de una revista - dijo angustiado.  
  
-Que no, que era broma. Aquí tengo el anillo de repuesto de verdad.  
  
-Fiiiioouuuu...  
  
Los tres se pusieron en marcha hacia el templo. Cuando llegaron, una multitud de paparazzis les estaba esperando, ya que Rika era una super modelo famosa. Pero como era una ceremonia privada, sólo pudieron sacar fotos a Ryo en la entrada al templo.  
  
Poco antes de que llegara el coche en el que Rika acudiría al evento, y de que todos los invitados se sentaran en sus respectivos asientos, Maoko llevó a Ryo a un emplazamiento algo aislado.  
  
-Hijo, tengo algo que decirte.  
  
-Yo también, pa.  
  
-¿El qué, hijo?  
  
-Yo no nací en Alicante.  
  
-Por supuesto que no naciste en Alicante.  
  
-Nací en Urano.  
  
-Kya. Déjate de chorradas y atiende, hijo mío, que esto es serio. Quería hablarte de tu madre.  
  
-¿Má? ¿qué pasa con má?  
  
-En realidad, no trabaja en Lienchtenstein.  
  
-¿Trabaja en San Marino?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿En Barakaldo?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿En el Vaticano?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Mi madre es un tío?  
  
-¡No!. Tu madre... murió cuando te dio a luz.  
  
-....... Qu... ¿Qué? Pe... pero... ¿por qué no me lo has dicho en todos estos años?  
  
-Tenía miedo de que te sintieras culpable, ya que murió por darte a ti la vida. Además, todas las cartas que se suponía que recibías de tu madre, el dinero, los risketos, las chocobolas... te las mandaba yo.  
  
A Ryo se le escapó una lágrima.  
  
-Pa... pá. Eres el mejor padre del mundo.  
  
-¡Ryo!  
  
-¡Padre!  
  
Y se fundieron en un abrazo entre padre e hijo (primer y ÚLTIMO momento serio del fanfict).  
  
-Ryo, hijo mío... espero que seas muy feliz al lado de tu esposa.  
  
-Tranquilo, pa. Y ya que estamos confesando cosas, he de decirte algo.  
  
-¿De qué se trata?  
  
-Todos estos años has estado dándome dinero, sí... pero por partida doble.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ryo?  
  
-¿Te acuerdas la vez que me castigaste sin suministro de dinero de por vida por mandar a la mierda el carro de la verdura? (N.As.: ver -Cuando Ryo volvió a Shinjuku-, para saber la historia del eterno carro de la verdura asesino)  
  
-Sí. A veces pienso que ese carro es el asesino de Scream.  
  
-Bueno, en realidad nunca dejaste de darme el dinero, aunque tú no lo supieras.  
  
-¿QUÉE?  
  
-¡Y adivina quién me compró la moto! ¡Y quién ha pagado el viaje de novios! ¡Y quién corre con los gastos del bodorrio!  
  
-¿QUIÉN?  
  
-Tú, pa.  
  
Maoko se abalanzó al cuello de su adorado hijo, buscando la yugular, cuando llegó Shiuchon, la hermana de Henry.  
  
-¡Maoko! ¡Maoko! Necesitamos una Dama de Honor, Alice McCoy no ha llegado a tiempo! - dijo Shiuchon apurada.  
  
-Pues hija, lo siento mucho. Ponle un canesú a un cactus, yo qué sé. Porque no se me ocurre a nadie que pueda... - se paró en seco. Shiuchon lo miraba con mirada perversa - No - se alejó unos pasos - No - se alejó aún más - YO NO.  
  
- TU SI - Dijo Shiuchon con voz macabra y sádica, agarrando a Maoko de la pajarita.  
  
Minutos después, Rika se apeó de su impresionante coche tras pasar las puertas de entrada al templo, y haber sorteado a los paparazzis, con su madre y Jen. Shiuchon salió a recibirlas.  
  
-¡Rika, hay un problema! ¡Alice McCoy y mi hermano Henry no han llegado aún de su viaje de novios! Pero he encontrado una suplente para que haga de Damo...a de Honor.  
  
-¿¡¡Cómo que UNA suplente!!?  
  
Maoko apareció detrás de una columna, avergonzado con un lazo rosita en el pelo. La madre de Rika se empezó a reír. Entonces, el sacerdote que presidiría la ceremonia se acercó al grupo de la novia, y les dijo que ya estaba todo listo para comenzar. Se retiró hacia el templo, dejando a Shiuchon, Jen, Maoko, a la madre de Rika y a Rika dispuestos a entrar. Pero se oyó una voz aguda. Una sombra con pelo negro apareció a las puertas del templo: era... Alice McCoy, que se había teñido el pelo de negro (eeee ya creíais que era Megumi jajjaja). Detrás de ella, apareció un elegante Henry, que como su esposa, se había vestido de etiqueta para la ocasión.  
  
-¡Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo, querido!  
  
-¡¡Hermano!! - Shiuchon se abalanzó sobre su hermano Henry, abrazándolo. - ¡¡Cuñadita Alice!!  
  
-¡Hola! Sentimos la tardanza, Rika, pero ya veo que hemos llegado con el tiempo justo para que yo pueda ser una de tus Damas de Honor - dijo Alice.  
  
-Qué suerte tienes, Maoko - dijo la madre de Rika, volviéndose hacia el hombre - ya no vas a tener que hacer de Dama de... ¿Maoko?  
  
Pero lo único que quedaba era el lacito rosa pisoteado en el suelo.  
  
-Se las ha pirao.  
  
-¡¡Rika-chan, hija mía!! ¡No hables con ese lenguaje! Incluso el día de tu boda, siendo una modelo famosa sigues siendo más basta que una lija del diecisiete.  
  
-Basta hasta la muerte, má.  
  
Había llegado la hora. Rika, predecida por sus damas de Honor (Shiuchon y Alice), comenzó a caminar hacia el altar al comenzar a sonar la música de la marcha nupcial, la cual cantaba Jen, pues tenía una voz muy bonita (y aguda). Ryo estaba que se cagaba encima. Pero no le tranquilizó el comentario de su padre:  
  
-Y cuidado con las manitas ¿eh?.  
  
-¿Lo dices en el sentido de que no le sobe a Rika, o en el sentido de que no chore más tu dinero, pa?  
  
Maoko se quedó pensativo, y dijo:  
  
-Ambos.  
  
En esto, Rika llegó por fin a donde estaba Ryo, le sonrió y se puso a su lado. La madre de Rika se quedó junto a Maoko.  
  
-Bienvenidos - comenzó el sacerdote -. Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Ryo Akiyama, de veinticinco años, y a Rika Nonaka, de veintiuno.  
  
Al oír esto, Ryo dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa a su padre. Ryo nunca le había contado a su padre que Rika tenía sólo diez años cuando empezaron a salir, y no doce, como Maoko creía.  
  
-¡NIÑO PEDERAST... - pero Miyuki, la madre de Rika le tapó la boca. Maoko calló como un dócil cachorrito.  
  
-Antes de empezar, - prosiguió el sacerdote - si hay alguien que tiene algo que decir, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.  
  
En ese inquietante, momento de suspense, el templo tembló, la puerta del templo tembló también, todo tembló y se oscureció, el ambiente se volvió lúgubre y frío, y una figura estrambótica apareció en el umbral de la puerta ya abierta, de la cual entró una ventolera del diez. El desagradable y asqueroso ser, se anunció soltando un berrido aterrador:  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos se giraron ante aquel grito sobrenatural, proveniente de algún error de la naturaleza o del eslabón perdido. Se giraron y vieron de quién se trataba: una melena de color mitad monda de patata y mitad negro, una figura semejante a la de Gollum, con la espalda encorvada hacia delante, los cuatro pelos que le quedaban en la cabeza grasientos, unos ojos desquiciados y unas plataformas Best de medio metro... era MEGUMI.  
  
-Quiero mi Ryyyyyyyyyyyyyyooo... mi tesssoroooooo... - dijo el Gollum, digooo... Megumi.  
  
-IIIAAARRGGHH!!! - reaccionó Rika - ¡Ryo! ¿Qué cojones hace aquí Megumi? ¡Dijiste que estaba en un centro psiquiátrico para casos incurables en Groenlandia!  
  
-Permíteme que te responda a esa pregunta, tapón pelirrojo - comenzó Megumi con voz de niña del exorcista - Hace tiempo que me soltaron porque los del manicomio se estaban volviendo más locos que yo. Pero hoy, al comprar el periódico "Qué me cascas", mientras lo leía en mi choza repugnante, encontré cierto artículo en el cual anunciaban vuestra boda.  
  
-¡Ah sí, ya me acuerdo, esta mañana ha llegado un ruido estridente a mis oídos! Debería haber sabido que eras tú la que había gritado, semejante berrido es inhumano. Macha, tu berreo se ha oído por toda la ciudad - dijo Rika.  
  
-Es verdad txurri, yo también lo oí - corroboró Ryo.  
  
** flash back **  
  
Entre tanto, en una pequeña y cochambrosa casucha, una sombra a la que ya no le quedaba casi nada de pelo color moreno (la mayoría era color monda de patata) leía el titular de primera página de la revista: "¿Qué me cascas?"  
  
-"La supermodelo Rika Nonaka se casará este lumingo en el templo del distrito de Shinjuku con su novio de toda la vida: Ryo Akiyama"  
  
- ¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritó como una hiena - ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Qué MI Ryo-kun-sama se casa? Mmmm... tantos años de terapia intensiva en ese cochambroso manicomio para que ahora... ¡pues de eso nada! ¡Pienso interrumpir la boda COMO SEA! ¡¡¡JIJIJIJIJIJIIJIJIIIJIJIJJIJIIJIJJIIJIJJIII!!!! (risa de arpía-hiena- ratoncito-el oso que mató a Antigonus... bueno, ese no)  
  
** Fin del flash back **  
  
-Sí, me llevé una ligera sorpresa - dijo Megumi - Sólo ligera.  
  
-No quiero ni ver a esta tía cuando se asuste de verdad - dijo Ryo.  
  
-La oirías de todos modos - añadió Rika con sorna.  
  
-Ah, dejadlo ya... nunca apreciaríais mi capacidad pulmonar - dijo Megumi - Bueno, a lo que iba: este chico me pertenece. ¡Y no me iré de aquí hasta que sea mío! ¡¡Hihihihihihihihihi!!  
  
-Pues ya puedes esperarte toda la vida - dijo Rika acalorada - porque esto es HASTA QUE SU MUERTE NOS SEPARE - dijo señalando a Ryo.  
  
-Hey, - comenzó Ryo, ciertamente sorprendido por lo sádica que podría llegar a ser Rika - ¿no debería llamar alguien al loquero? Pá, llamaló.  
  
-Podría, de no ser porque MI MÓVIL HA DESAPARECIDO, Y NO SÉ POR QUÉ SERÁ, ladrón - contestó Maoko.  
  
-Bueno - comenzó Rika - pues llámalos tú, má.  
  
-De acuerdo - dijo Miyuki. Sacó su móvil de última generación con cámara digital Quick Pic con flash incorporado conexión directa a internet de banda ancha gracias a la tecnología e-mov pantalla a color melodías polifónicas pintalabios y espejo de mano, y marcó el 091 - ¿Sí? ¿091? Oiga, tenemos aquí a una desquiciada mental, ¿nos pueden enviar una ambulancia? ¡Gracias! - y colgó sonriente.  
  
-¿¿Desquiciada mental?? - chilló Megumi echándose sus pocos y grasientos pelos hacia atrás - ¡¡Preferimos que nos llamen enfermos psicológicos, muchas gracias!!  
  
Prácticamente a los diez segundos (toma fantasmada) aparecieron los loqueros con una ambulancia de color blanco y rojo metalizado (el rojo metalizado formaba una cruz de dicho color, es decir, rojo, metalizado) y cuyas puertas estaban blindadas por dentro por una pared de metal metalizado y varios colchones rellenos de plumas de gorrión, águila, buitre, kiwi (bueno, ese está extinguido) o de algún animal de esta emocionante fauna voladora) (¡ah! Y si os lo preguntáis: No, los colchones NO estaban metalizados).  
  
Dichos loqueros agarraron una camisa de fuerza de color blanco (eso sí, metalizado) y se la metieron por la jeta a Megumi. Ésta se debatió intentando escapar como pudo, arañando, gritando y mordiendo a los loqueros. Intentó también llegar hasta Ryo para llevárselo consigo, pero Rika se puso en medio y le arreó una bofetada en toda la cheta, dejando a Megumi temblando del golpe. Los loqueros la metieron en la ambulancia y se alejaron, con la sirena sonando: "¡ni nooo ni nooo!"  
  
-¡¡Uf!! - suspiró Rika, sacudiendo la mano con la que le había dado a Megumi, la cual estaba roja - ya se acabó la pesadilla de Megumi, esta vez para siempre.  
  
-Sí, no la volveremos a ver - dijo Ryo - ¡Y que le trague la tierra a mi padre si miento! - de repente, se abrió una grieta a los pies del padre de Ryo, el cual dio un salto, se puso en tierra firme y dijo:  
  
-Ojito con lo que decimos, Ryo, que la última vez que dijiste eso, (cuando me desapareció la cadena de oro y te pregunté si la habías visto) casi me caigo - dijo Maoko.  
  
-Bueno, ¿proseguimos con la boda? - preguntó el sacerdote que presidía la ceremonia.  
  
-Prosiga, prosiga - dijo Ryo con un ademán de la mano.  
  
-Bien. Ryo Akiyama, ¿aceptas a Rika Nonaka como esposa, en las alegrías y en las penas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?  
  
-Acepto. Porque aunque la boda la paga mi padre, ¡yo quiero a Rika! - ésta sonrió.  
  
-Rika Nonaka, - prosiguió el sacerdote - ¿aceptas a Ryo Akiyama como esposo, en las alegrías y en las penas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?  
  
Rika se giró hacia Ryo, y se pusieron frente a frente. Rika levantó una ceja como el presentador de 50 x 15, y gruñó. Ryo le hizo un gesto con la cara, como diciéndole: "¡claro que sí, tía!", y la chica dijo:  
  
-¡Acepto!  
  
-Fiuu... - suspiraron todos los invitados (Ryo el que más fuerte).  
  
-Intercambiaos las alianzas - Rika puso el anillo en el dedo de Ryo, y éste hizo lo mismo con Rika - Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado - concluyó el sacerdote - yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.  
  
Ryo levantó el velo que cubría el rostro de Rika, y le arreó un morreazo de esos que solo él sabe dar. Maoko se levantó de la silla, furioso (no le gusta ver a su hijo sobando a las chicas), pero Ryo dejó a Rika y le dijo:  
  
-Ah, no, pá. ¡Mira! - y alzó la mano de Rika, donde tenía ella la alianza de bodas, enseñándosela a su padre - Esto significa que es de MI propiedad ¡buajajjajajajaa!  
  
-¡Oye, descarado! - le regañó Rika - ¡Que yo no soy de TU propiedad!  
  
-Es una forma de hablar, esposa mía adorada, respetada y/o/e idolatrada.  
  
Poco después de aquellos momentos, la misa finalizó y todos salieron disparados al hotel donde se celebraría el banquete de bodas, en el cual, el pan era por cortesía de la panadería de los progenitores del joven Takato Matsuki.  
  
Algunos de los manjares del copioso banquete eran (elegidos por Ryo Akiyama de Nonaka):  
  
Aperitivos:  
  
Patatas Lays al punto de sal.  
  
Patatas Lays jamón.  
  
Patatas Lays queso.  
  
Patatas Lays a la patata.  
  
Aceitunas (rellenas de pimiento rojo/verde, anchoas, aceituna y/o hueso  
rompedientes).  
  
Tigres.  
  
Pinchos variados.  
  
Primeros platos:  
  
Sopa de fideos.  
  
Sopa de estrellitas con ternera y arroz.  
  
Sopa de letras.  
Potaje gallego.  
  
Fabada asturiana.  
  
Ajoarriero navarrico.  
  
Marmitako vascuence.  
  
Sapghuettis.  
  
Macarrones.  
  
(...)  
  
Segundos platos.  
  
Chuletas de cordero.  
  
Chuletas de Ternasco.  
  
Chuletas de cerdo.  
  
Chuletas de chuleta.  
  
Lubina al horno con guarnición del legendario carro de verdura de la  
cocina de Ryo.  
  
Salmón ahumado.  
  
Pizza de anchoas (por cortesía de Maoko Akiyama, para "deleite" de su  
hijo).  
  
Filete de fiambre de Leomon.  
  
Tía Selma al ajillo con patatas y pimientos.  
  
Etc, etc, etc...  
  
Postres:  
  
Piña (Rika)  
  
Kiwii (ryo)  
  
Arándano (Henry)  
  
Banana (Kazu)  
  
Calabaza (Takato)  
  
Ciruelas (Kenta)  
  
Malacatones de la fragoneta de la Mari Luz.  
  
Tarta nupcial.  
  
Etc.  
  
Todos se sentaron alrededor de una mesa laaaaaaaaaaaarga en unas sillas verdes (metalizadas) y comenzaron a zampar como bestias. Cuando toda la comida (y la bebida) se hubo terminado, Maoko estaba bastante feliz (estaba borracho perdido, y la madre de Rika, que se sentaba al lado suya, era objetivo de múltiples piropos descaraos). Rika tomó aire y....  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR RRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¡¡Ósperas!! - exclamó Ryo al escuchar el eructo descomunal e inhumano que acababa de salir de su refinada esposa.  
  
-¡¡Rika-chan!! - la reprendió su madre - ¡Las niñas finas no se tiran eructos!  
  
-Te repito que yo no soy fina, ma - respondió Rika.  
  
-¡Enjembre, enjembre! - carraspeó Ryo, interrumpiendo la escena - Ha llegado la hora de mi discurso. Bueno, a decir verdad, no es un discurso, he preparado unas rimas dedicadas a Rika.  
  
Entonces, de un lugar cercano al culo, se sacó EL LAÚD con el que había cantado a Rika una vez por su ventana a medianoche.  
  
** Flash Back **  
  
Ryo se sacó un laúd de Dios-sabe-dónde, exactamente como Taomon se saca el pincel ese de tamaño familiar versión camión de la manga. Lo tensó con unas notas en bajo tono, haciendo un ligero "tzoing, tzoing", y empezó a tocar y a cantar a pleno pulmón.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OOOOOOOH, RIIIIIIIIIKAAAAA!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡TÚUUUUUU SAAAAABEEEEEEESSSS QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOO........!!!!  
  
Una cabeza rubia se asomó a la ventana.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Ondia, la madre!!!!  
  
-¡La ventana de Rika es la del otro lado! ¡Que tengas suerte, chico! ¡La vas a necesitar!  
  
Pero Ryo ya se había salido por patas hacia la otra ventana. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que era la de Rika (más bien había trepado y se había asomado), comenzó a tocar otra vez.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OOOOOOOH, RIIIIIIIIIKAAAAA!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡TÚUUUUUU SAAAAABEEEEEEESSSS QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOO TEEEEEEEEEE QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOO DECIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR........!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡ESPECIE DE DEGENERADO!!!! - se oyó de dentro de la habitación, y una cabeza pelirroja se asomó a la ventana - ¿¿¡¡ QUÉ COÑO HACES !!??  
  
-¡Cantarte una sonata, mi churri!  
  
** Fin del Flash Back **  
  
-Como aquella vez la cosa no salió muy bien y Rika se molestó un poco - explicó Ryo - hoy quiero revivir esos felices momentos que pasamos juntos en la tierna infancia.  
  
-Ryo, ¿se te va la olla? - preguntó Rika escandalizada.  
  
-¡Nada de eso, churri! ¡Atenta, esta oda te la dedico a ti, reina de las reinas! - tensó hábilmente las cuerdas del instrumento, se subió encima de la mesa y comenzó a cantar:  
  
"¡¡Ooooh, mi Rikaaaaa, eres mi amuletoooo  
Te quiero máaas que a nadaaaaa  
Y tu pelo parece un Risketoooo!!  
¡¡Aunque sea muy pooooobre  
Y viva en un repugnante gueeeetoooooo,  
Estáaaas pegada a míiii  
Como ese chicle a mi petoooo!!"  
  
-¿Esho esd una ridma? - exclamó Maoko interrumpiendo la horrible serenata de su hijo, borracho perdido, la botella de Vodka en la mano (absolutamente vacía) y con la expresión alelada - ¡Kreí habderte enszeñao a eschar biropos a las damasz! ¡¡Midra y abrende!! - fijó su mirada en la madre de Rika, que sonrió divertida, y le dijo:  
  
"No shé jómo te yamas, bero estás más guena quel *hip*pón te beo un poco borrosha bero tu pompis esh un bombón...  
  
-¡¡Papá!! - le interrumpió Ryo.  
  
-¡¡Lash cosass gomo son!! - Miyuki, la madre de Rika, aplaudió.  
  
-¡Ji, ji, ji! Pero qué cosas tiene este Maoko... - dijo la madre de Rika - ¡Vamos, creo que necesitas un buen jarro de agua fría, querido Maoko! - y Miyuki se llevó al borracho Maoko de la mano al baño, ésta todavía riendo maliciosamente mientras cerraba la puerta del baño con llave (Miyuki Hentai!).  
  
-Gracias, Ryo, ha sido muy bonito eso que has cantado - le dijo Rika.  
  
-Pues aún queda lo mejor, bollito - dijo Ryo con su típica sonrisa Happydent - ¡te he comprado un regalito! Toma - y le dio un paquete envuelto en papel rosita con ositos de peluche.  
  
-Podrías haberte ahorrado la mariconada del papel de regalo cursi, ¡pero gracias!  
  
-El papel rosita no lo elegí yo, que conste. Lo eligió tu madre. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? - procedentes del baño se oían muchas risas - Se están montando una macro-orgía con el papel de váter, seguro O_o  
  
-Déjales, que se diviertan - dijo Rika, despedazando con ganas el papel rosita y dejando ver su regalo, que resultó ser... - ¿¡Un juego de mesa de "El Rival más débil"!?  
  
-Para que puedas ensayar tus borderías. - dijo Ryo con una sonrisa inocente, como un niño con un caramelo.  
  
-... ¬¬... gracias - dijo Rika, entre dientes.  
  
-¡Nosotros también tenemos un regalo para Rika! - dijo Kazu - sentimos entregártelo tan tarde, pero tardamos mucho en encontrarlo.  
  
-¡Ah, Kazu y... - se calló al no reconocer a la chica de pelo verde con tirabuzones y gafas que estaba a su lado.  
  
-Mari Luz.  
  
-Creía que eras... ya sabes... mariquilla, y que estabas saliendo con Kenta.  
  
-A decir verdad - intervino Ryo - esa chica se parece sospechosamente a Kenta.  
  
-Mari Luz es Kenta.  
  
-Hoolaaa - dijo Mari Luz con voz mariposona - Essque ya estaba un poquito canssada de sser Kenta, y me he cambiado de ssecsso. Assí me ssiento máss cómoda conmigo missma. Te hemoss traído esste regaloo, Rika, encanto - y le tendió un paquete de tampaño mediano, con papel de oro rosa (metalizado). Rika, tras recuperarse del shock inicial al ver a su amigo de toda la vida convertido en una tía repelente, lo despedazó. Era un libro. Y su título era: "Cómo ahuyentar la mala ostri"  
  
-Es una guíaa - continuó Mari Luz con la misma voz pomposa y gangosa - para que dejess de sser tan bordee. Esste libro te ayudará a dejar la mala uva que tieness y a emitir rayoss de luz de coloriness y de energía possitiva a loss demáss.  
  
Rika arrugó la nariz haciendo un gesto de asco intenso, y dejó el libro encima de la mesa, maldiciendo entre dientes.  
  
-Bueno, pues... el banquete ha terminado ¿no? - dijo Rika.  
  
-¡No, Milady! - exclamó Ryo. Se metió la mano en la manga y sacó una tarta de casi un metro de alto (si os preguntáis cómo, ya de paso preguntáos cómo se saca Taomon el pincel) y la plantó en la mesa - ¡La tarta nupcial!  
  
-Vaya - sonrió Kazu - tiene buena pinta.  
  
-Aisss - continuó Mari Luz - yo no voy a tomar, que essso va directamente a lasss caderaaaaaaaaaassssss.  
  
-Bueno, pues voy a partirla para quien quiera - dijo Rika. Agarró el cuchillo nupcial e hizo un corte recto de arriba abajo en la tarta partiéndola en dos. Un trozo de la tarta cayó hacia la derecha y otro hacia la izquierda, dejando la cara blanca y flipada de Ryo a la vista - ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Rika.  
  
-Casi... me... me rebanas el tupé...  
  
-Ups - sonrió Rika.  
  
Y continuaron zampando y zampando. A Maoko y Miyuki les metieron un cacho de tarta por la gatera del baño (SÍ, desde ahora los baños tienen gatera), ya que parecían estar pasándoselo bomba y no tenían intención de salir.  
  
%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_  
  
Días más tarde, Rika y Ryo se encontraban en el aeropuerto para embarcarse en su viaje de novios al imponente Pic Jaya. Allí se encontraron a un extraño hombrecillo que no paraba de repetir constante y rápidamente el nombre "Pic Jaya". Su nombre era Koldo Urrutia.  
  
Entre otras cosas, Rika y Ryo se fueron de juerga varias veces, visitaron monumentos, compraron en el Badulaque... Intentaron llamar a Miyuki y al padre de Ryo por teléfono, pero... seguían en el baño.  
  
Cuando regresaron a Shinjuku, pasaron un par de días hasta que llegó el Martábado veinte del mes x. Aquel día, Maoko se dirigía a casa de Miyuki y Rika, y Rika se dirigía a casa de Maoko y Ryo. Ambos tenían una expresión de lo más terrorífica.  
  
(Casa de Ryo)  
  
Rika abrió la puerta. Ryo abrió y Rika entró. Cerró la puerta y abrió su boca para decir algo.  
  
(Casa de Miyuki)  
  
Maoko saltó el seto y pegó unos golpecitos en la puerta. Miyuki abrió. Maoko también abrió la boca para decir algo.  
  
(Casa de Ryo)  
  
-Ryo - comenzó Rika - estoy embarazada.  
  
(Casa de Maoko)  
  
-Miyuki... estoy embarazado.  
  
(Reacción de Ryo)  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉEEE???!!!  
  
(Reacción de Miyuki)  
  
-Maoko... pero si eres un tío.  
  
-Sí, pero... creo que se trata de algo... psicológico.  
  
-Oh... bueno, pues yo lo estoy de verdad.  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉEEEE???!!!  
  
Tanto Ryo como Maoko cayeron redondos al suelo.  
  
CONTINUARÁ.......  
  
Antes de nada, nos gustaría aclarar un par de cosas:  
  
(1): Os habréis preguntado por qué en el menú de la boda, en la sección de postres, ponemos frutas seguidas de nombres de los personajes de Tamers (Ej: Piña : Rika). Esque tenemos la teoría de que los personajes de Digimon Tamers son frutas (o al menos se parecen a frutas, fijaos que el peinado de Rika es extrañamente parecido a la forma de una piña, o la cabeza de Takato a una calabaza). El caso es que nos transmiten con mensajes subliminales la idea de que tenemos que comer fruta. (da que pensar, ¿eh?)  
  
(2): " El Rival más débil " es un programa de televisión que echaban hace poco, en el que la presentadora era una completa borde que insultaba a los concursantes (curiosamente, la presentadora tenía la misma cara de mala uva que Rika Y ES PELIRROJA) ¿coincidencia? Tal vez...  
  
¡¡¡Hoila!!! Esta vez contamos con ATENCIÓN ¡¡¡¡13 REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! Nos hemos superado, esperamos que la espera haya valido la pena.  
  
Respuestas a nuestros lectores bienamados:  
  
Dalis: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, nos alegra que te haya gustado el fict. Tienes razón, el padre de Ryo es un completo pirado. Y, sí, Megumi está loca, la pobre (pobre¿?). ¡Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este sexto cap. ¡Nos vemos en el siete!  
  
Ilse: gracias a ti también. Cualquier duda que tengas, pregúntanosla (aunke la respuesta pueda causarte un trauma mental de por vida). ¡Hasta la próxima!  
  
Nemiss: ¡¡¡holaaa!!! Pues ya ves la que hemos montado... jujuju... y la que pensamos montar. Ya ves, así nos imaginamos nosotras a Maoko: un borracho sin remedio, y pirado, además. ¡Esperamos que te haya gustado este cap.! ¡Adiósss!  
  
Dark Angel: weno, pos akí tienes la continuación. A nosotras también nos encanta el Ryuki... son la ¡¡¡caña!!! ¡gracias por leernos!  
  
Ryoki: ¡Hola! Pues sí, como te oiga tu profesora, te mata... pero también tienes razón en lo de las cosas importantes ^_^ ¡Gracias por dejar review (triplicada, además n_n). ¡Ojalá te haya gustado también este!  
  
Nireya: ¡hola! ¡gracias por la review! Pues sí, ha tenido cap. 6... y siete también. Igual incluso 8. ¡Que te vaya bien, bye!  
  
Glory: Nos encanta que te encante, muchas gracias por tu review, y esperamos que este nuevo capítulo te guste tanto como los demás!!  
  
Nayru Duchelle/Dark Angel: ¡hola! Esperamos que no te hayas suicidado aún ^_^ y que este cap. te haya gustado. ¡adiós!  
  
Lince: ¡Hola, Lince! Muchas gracias por tu review. No veas como nos reímos nosotras mientras escribimos. En este capítulo, creo que se nos ha ido la olla más que de costumbre... que ya es decir. ¡Que te vaya bien en tus ficts! ¡Adiós!  
  
Arte-de-amor: ¡Hola, muchas gracias! Pues aki has tenido la boda... a ver si te gusta también el siguiente cap. ¡Adiós! 


	7. Capítulo 7: Doble Preñamiento

HOLA. Aquí está una nueva entrega del Mundial de Cartas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Disfrutadlo bien porque es el penúltimo capítulo. Capítulo 8 será el desenlace!!!! Esperamos que os guste muchio. Lorien y Mayumi  
  
Capítulo 7: Doble preñamiento  
  
En el capítulo anterior:  
  
Cuando Rika y Ryo regresaron a Shinjuku después del viaje de novios, pasaron un par de días hasta que llegó el Martábado veinte del mes x. Aquel día, Maoko se dirigía a casa de Miyuki y Rika, y Rika se dirigía a casa de Maoko y Ryo (puesto que estaban aún encontrando un piso y todavía vivían cada uno en casa de sus padres). Ambos tenían una expresión de lo más terrorífica.  
  
(Casa de Ryo)  
  
Rika abrió la puerta. Ryo abrió y Rika entró. Cerró la puerta y abrió su boca para decir algo.  
  
(Casa de Miyuki)  
  
Maoko saltó el seto y pegó unos golpecitos en la puerta. Miyuki abrió. Maoko también abrió la boca para decir algo.  
  
(Casa de Ryo)  
  
-Ryo – comenzó Rika – estoy embarazada.  
  
(Casa de Maoko)  
  
-Miyuki... estoy embarazado.  
  
(Reacción de Ryo)  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉEEE????!!!!  
  
(Reacción de Miyuki)  
  
-Maoko... pero si eres un tío.  
  
-Sí, pero... creo que se trata de algo... psicológico.  
  
-Oh... bueno, pues yo lo estoy de verdad.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEE????!!!!  
  
Tanto Ryo como Maoko cayeron redondos al suelo.  
  
***  
  
(Morada varonil Akiyama; aquí empieza el séptimo capítulo)  
  
Cuando consiguió recuperarse del jamakuko, Ryo se levantó y dijo:  
  
-Estás bromeando, ¿no?  
  
-No.  
  
-¡Va en coña!  
  
-No.  
  
-You're pulling my leg!  
  
-¡¡¡Que no!!! –sea lo que sea lo que has dicho- ¡Estoy preñada por tu culpa, asqueroso violador!  
  
-S... ¡si soy tu marido!  
  
-¡Vas por ahí dejando la semillita! ¡Así no se puede ir por la vida, preñando cuando se te pone en las narices!  
  
-Estás alterada, ¡pero igual ha sido un error! ¿Has ido al médico?  
  
-No... ¡esque he tenido vómitos y arcadas, mareos!... ¡y cambios de humor! – y se lanzó encima de Ryo agarrándole del pescuezo.  
  
-Estoglgl... – balbuceó Ryo, quitándose a Rika de encima – ¡Va... vamos al médico, seguro que estás enferma o algo!  
  
-Sí, vamos – Los dos cogieron los abrigos. Pasaron por la cocina y Ryo se la escoñó contra el legendario carro de la verdura asesino. Maldiciendo, cogieron el coche y se fueron disparados al médico.  
  
(Mansión de las mujeres Nonaka)  
  
Cuando Maoko también consiguió recuperarse del jamakuko, se levantó y dijo:  
  
-¡No es posible! ¡Si no me acuerdo de nada!  
  
-Es que... estabas borracho.  
  
-¿Estás segura de que estás embarazada?  
  
-Sí, me he hecho un test de embarazo de Chiflusty el Payaso – y le enseñó la caja del test de embarazo en la que ponía: "¡PREÑADA, PREÑADA, PREÑADA! 'posibles daños causados en el feto, como puede ser la reducción considerable de neuronas inteligentes'".  
  
-Y estás embarazada... ¿de mí?  
  
-No, de Espinete si te parece.  
  
-Leñe... un vástago... a estas alturas... una nueva boca que alimentar... con lo que zampaba Ryo, ya me estoy viendo dándole alpiste al pobre bebé. Espero que el nuevo crío no zampe tanto como Ryo.  
  
-Tranquilo, Maoko, sólo tenemos 38 años, todavía no somos tan viejos – le calmó Miyuki – Estoy segura de que este niño será muy simpático y buena persona.  
  
En las entrañas de Miyuki, entre la oscuridad del saco amniótico donde se desarrollaba el niño, una sonrisa siniestra relució. (sí, tenía boca. Y sí, tenía dientes. ¿Os extraña? ¡Es un Akiyama a fin de cuentas!)  
  
-Si tiene el gen Akiyama dominante (porque lo tendrá, el cabrón de él) sólo te hará caso a ti. Porque has de saber que los poseedores de dicho gen sólo obedecen a las mujeres.  
  
-Con un poco de suerte será chica.  
  
-Créeme. NO. Ya me gustaría. Ese día lo declararía fiesta nacional.  
  
-Igual sí, en mi familia normalmente sólo nacen niñas.  
  
-Y en la mía bastardos – respondió Maoko entre dientes.  
  
(Mientras tanto, Rika y Ryo habían llegado a la consulta del médico. Tras una breve espera en una sala, el doctor les hizo pasar)  
  
-Adelante, pasen por aquí – les invitó el doctor.  
  
-Gracias – respondió por primera vez en su vida Ryo, ya que Rika se encontraba hablando sola murmurando palabras ininteligibles y sádicas.  
  
-Bueno, ¿qué desean? – les dijo el médico, una vez se hubieron sentado  
  
-Verá, aquí mi esposa, que dice que cree estar embarazada. Nos gustaría que le hiciera las pruebas para comprobarlo.  
  
-¿Ha tenido vómitos? – preguntó a Ryo.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Mareos?  
  
-Yeah.  
  
-¿Cambios de humor?  
  
-Ahá.  
  
-Bien, probablemente esté embarazada. ¡Katiuska! – llamó a la enfermera – hágale las pruebas de embarazo a la señora Nonaka.  
  
-Sí, doctor. Venga por aquí. – dijo la enfermera a Rika.  
  
-¿Puedo acompañarla? – dijo Ryo.  
  
-Si así lo desea... – dijo el médico. Le hicieron a Rika las pruebas pertinentes, y cuando salieron de la sala de pruebas, el doctor les convocó en su despacho. En cuanto Rika y Ryo se hubieron sentado delante de la mesa del doctor, éste habló diciéndoles:  
  
-Enhorabuena, señor y señora Akiyama.  
  
Ryo se pegó una leche en la frente, agachando la cabeza, mientras Rika alucinaba con el gotelé de la pared.  
  
-Su mujer está embarazada – finalizó el médico.  
  
-No, si ya lo suponía... – suspiró Ryo. Rika tenía una mirada sádica.  
  
En la mansión Nonaka, Maoko Akiyama se encontraba en la cocina de las Nonaka. Había abierto el frigorífico y en aquellos momentos sacaba un huevo de una caja de una docena de huevos. Lo cogió entre sus manos y comenzó:  
  
-A dormiiiiir, a dormiiiiir, que papá-mamá estáaaaa contigoooo, a dormiiir, a dormiiiir...  
  
Tras un buen rato cantando aquello, decidió cambiar de canción y dijo:  
  
-¿Te ha gustado, hijito-hijita? A ver qué tal esta canción compuesta por mí... En la copa de un áaaaaaaaarbol, te dormiráaaas, y el suave vieeeento te meceráaaaaaaa. Si no se paraaaa, la rama caeráaaaa, y contra el sueeeeelo, te escoñaráaaaaas...  
  
En el umbral de la puerta, se encontraban Miyuki y su madre:  
  
-Está cantándole a un huevo de galllina... – dijo Miyuki – Éste hombre está fatal...  
  
-Pues es el padre de tu hijo... debería ir a un psicólogo.  
  
-¿Tú crees? Bueno, sí, podría ser...  
  
Así que Miyuki decidió llevar a Maoko al psicólogo por aquello de su embarazo psicólogo. Tras varias semanas de terapia intensiva, Maoko ya no creía estar embarazado, pero sí el psicólogo (bueno, algo malo tenía que pasar...). Sin embargo, Maoko todavía miraba con recelo a Miyuki cada vez que se acercaba a la nevera para sacar un huevo.  
  
Cuando hubieron pasado dichas semanas de terapia intensiva, y cuando pareció que a Rika se le había ido la psicosis, ella y su JOVEN madre se sentaron en un sofá en la casa de las Nonaka, puesto que tenían aún algo que confesar a la otra.  
  
-Has engordado últimamente ¿no, má?  
  
-Sí... bueno... podría decirse... aunque, ahora que me fijo tú también estás algo más rellena.  
  
-Eh... bueno, en realidad...  
  
-Rika, tengo que decirte algo.  
  
-Yo también, má – ambas tomaron aire, creyendo que la otra no iba a hablar aún.  
  
-Estoy embarazada – dijeron a la vez. Intercambiaron miradas incrédulas y preguntaron - ¿¿¿DE QUIÉEEEN???  
  
-Bueno – comenzó Miyuki – En tu caso es obvio, de Ryo ¿no?  
  
-De Henry.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Bromeaba... él está con la Mc Coy esa, la jefa de los Canteros... pero... ¿y tú? ¿De quién demonios estás tú preñada?  
  
-Je, je... te va a hacer mucha gracia...  
  
-Suéltalo.  
  
-De... del padre de Ryo.  
  
-@_@ ¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE????  
  
-¡Vas a tener un hermanito! – exclamó Miyuki, con una sonrisa forzada.  
  
-¡Y Ryo también! ¡Es NUESTRO hermano!  
  
-Bueno, sí... y si yo me casara con Maoko (lo cual no va a ocurrir), tú y Ryo seríais hermanastros. Y mi futuro hijo sería vuestro hermanastro a la vez, y así entramos en un círculo vicioso del cual no saldríamos nunca y bla, bla, bla...  
  
-Mamá, ¿estás bien?  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Bien.  
  
-¿No te quieres casar con Maoko, mamá?  
  
-No es que no quiera... pero ya estamos mayorcitos para esas tonterías.  
  
En ese momento, la puerta de la casa de las Nonaka se abrió, y entró Maoko como una exhalación, exclamando:  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CÁSATE CONMIGO!!!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡Vale!!!! – dijo la madre de Rika, abrazándolo.  
  
-(Rika) @_@... ya la tenemos liada...  
  
Esa noche, Ryo se encontraba en la cama junto a Rika (se habían comprado un pisito en el barrio de Shinjuku) sudando la gota gorda porque estaba sufriendo una pesadilla.  
  
** Dream **  
  
Ryo se encontraba en su nueva casa. De repente, vio a Rika que se acercaba a él, con su barriga considerablemente disminuida.  
  
-Rika, cielo, ¿dónde está tu barriga? ¿ya no estás embarazada?  
  
-¡¡Pero serás cabeza hueca!! – le berreó – ¡¡si parí hace un año!! Anda, déjate de bromas, juerguista, y ayúdame con los críos.  
  
-¿Críos? ¿qué críos? Si nosotros sólo vamos a tener uno...  
  
-¿¿uno?? Ojalá fuera sólo uno.  
  
Entonces, un montón de niños cabezones con tupé, ojos azules saltones y cuerpo como mínimo diez veces más pequeño que la cabeza salieron de detrás de una puerta de nogal y comenzaron a correr alrededor de Ryo al grito de:  
  
-¡¡Galleta, galleta!! – entonces, de detrás de la puerta salió una niña de la misma edad que la marabunta de miniaturas de Ryo, con cara de mala leche, y pelirroja como su madre.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Como no os calléis....... os meto una oblea que os envío a Plutón, desgraciados!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Papi.... – dijeron los críos a la vez, reptando por las piernas de Ryo – Robustiana nos quiere pegar.... – entonces, uno de los críos reptó tanto por las piernas de Ryo, que llegó a la entrepierna, abrió mucho la boca, y le pegó un trascazo en los cataplines que le dejó marca al pobre hombre.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡IIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! – aulló - ¡¡¡¿pero qué haces, niñooooo?!!! – se sacudió a la peste personificada de las piernas y se apretó la entrepierna – uno, dos, tres, cuatro – empezó a contar a los críos -, cinco, seis, siete... y con la niña, ocho. ¿¿¿¿¿OCHO??????  
  
-¡Joder, Ryo! – dijo Rika – ¡pues claro, como que tuvimos octillizos!  
  
-¿No es verdad, no?  
  
-No... estas réplicas tuyas han salido de un agujero negro que se apareció de repente en nuestro salón.  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-¡Qué va! ¡Y dales una maldita galleta!  
  
Los niños seguían pidiendo como mendigos: "Galleta... galleta..." incluso uno de ellos dijo: "sinco euros, tres euros, galleta, dos euros...", y otro dijo: "bueno, bonito, barato..., mientras que otro repetía con voz del de El Padrino: todos somos una famiiilia...."  
  
*** End of Dream ***  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! – gritó Ryo, despertándose de su horrible pesadilla.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Ryo? – exclamó sobresaltada Rika.  
  
-...Un sueño... o espero que sea sólo eso... – dijo Ryo.  
  
Pasaron nueve meses, en los cuales tuvo lugar la ceremonia nupcial de unión matrimonial conyugal, como queráis llamarlo, de Miyuki y Maoko, tras la cual se pegaron otros tantos días en el baño (pero como Miyuki no se podía preñar otra vez, no pasó nada). Finalmente, un día Martes trece, en el que hacía un frío del diez, los dos matrimonios (Rika y Ryo junto con Miyuki y Maoko), fueron a comer a un restaurante. Las dos mujeres tenían un barrigoncio enorme, especialmente Rika. Mientras estaban esperando a que les atendieran en el susodicho restaurante, Rika y Miyuki se llevaron las manos a la barriga.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Rika?  
  
-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto, Miyuki?  
  
-¡¡No he roto ninguna tripa, lerdo, he roto aguas!!  
  
-¡¡Ya somos dos!! – exclamó Rika.  
  
PUM  
  
Los dos hombres allí presentes se habían caído al suelo con silla incluida. Cuando recuperaron el conocimiento (al cabo de dos segundos) metieron rápidamente sus respectivas y adoradas esposas en el coche y las llevaron al hospital.  
  
CONCLUIRÁ.................  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dedicaremos este último espacio a contestar a los Reviews que nos han dejado nuestros lectores bienamados.  
  
Lince: ¡¡Hola!! Muchísimas gracias por tu review otra vez. Nos alegra que te guste nuestro estilo!!! Bueno, esperamos que este capítulo te haya gustado también. Nos vemos en el desenlace!!!  
  
Nemiss: Aháaaaaaaa ¡Miyuki no es la que espera septillizos! La que espera es Rika, pero en el sueño de Ryo (bueno, ya verás en el proximo capitulo, que sorpresita....) respecto al tiempo que pasaron en el baño.... pongámosle una semanita... aunque no creemos que haya persona humana capaz de estar DALE QUE TE PEGO una semana (jojoojjoojoojojjoooojojo) Muchísimas gracias por tu review, esperamos que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo!  
  
Nayru Duchelle/ Dark Angel: HOLA!!!!!! Habéis/has clavado a Matt con lo del mango (ponemos "Habéis/has" porque no sabemos si sois una o tres. Lorien tiene la teoría que eres la misma tres veces, pero Mayumi (yo) cree que sois tres... aclarádnoslo en la siguiente review jojojojojoojojojojo). Muchísimas gracias por tu/vuestro review, esperamos que te/os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo!  
  
Akiori Sara Hiwatari Akiyama: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, esperamos que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo! Y aún queda otro más... Ah! En tu nick, lo de Hiwatari, viene por el Hiwatari de DNAngel? Bueno, nos despedimos!  
  
Dalis: Hola!!!!! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, esperamos que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo! Y esperamos hacerte reír por lo menos una vez más, en el último capítulo, el número 8!! Besos desde España para Chile!!!!! (a Mayumi le encanta "Machos"!!!!) ¡¡Besos!! 


	8. Capítulo 8: Doble Parimiento: éramos poc...

¡¡¡Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!

Se presentan Lorien y Mayumi con LA ÚLTIMA ENTREGA DEL MUNDIAL DE CARTAS, un último capítulo que esperamos que os guste. Es nuestro último capítulo, snif, snif... ojalá que os guste... TT No nos quedan muchas paridas que decir, pero esperamos que paséis un buen rato leyéndolo.

Capítulo 8: DOBLE PARIMIENTO: ÉRAMOS POCOS Y PARI" LA ABUELA (epílogo)

(En el capítulo anterior...............................................)

Pasaron nueve meses, en los cuales tuvo lugar la ceremonia nupcial de unión matrimonial conyugal, como queráis llamarlo, de Miyuki y Maoko, tras la cual se pegaron otros tantos días en el baño (pero como Miyuki no se podía preñar otra vez, no pasó nada). Finalmente, un día Martes trece, en el que hacía un frío del diez, los dos matrimonios (Rika y Ryo junto con Miyuki y Maoko), fueron a comer a un restaurante. Las dos mujeres tenían un barrigoncio enorme, especialmente Rika. Mientras estaban esperando a que les atendieran en el susodicho restaurante, Rika y Miyuki se llevaron las manos a la barriga.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rika?

- ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto, Miyuki?

- ¡¡No he roto ninguna tripa, lerdo, he roto aguas!!

- ¡¡Ya somos dos!! – exclamó Rika.

PUM

Los dos hombres allí presentes se habían caído al suelo con silla incluida. Cuando recuperaron el conocimiento (al cabo de dos segundos) metieron rápidamente sus respectivas y adoradas esposas en el coche y las llevaron al hospital.

Capítulo 8: DOBLE PARIMIENTO: ÉRAMOS POCOS Y PARI" LA ABUELA (epílogo)

            Total, que tanto Ryo como Maoko metieron a sus esposas en el coche y las llevaron hacia el hospital... bueno, eso creían.

(Cuando bajaron del coche)

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FIIIÑOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Leñe – comenzó diciendo Ryo - ¿Qué demonios hace un avión saliendo del hospital?

- ¡Qué modernos estos hospitales! – exclamó Maoko, con una sonrisa.

- ¡Par de imbéciles! – exclamó Rika, desde el coche - ¡Nos habéis traído al aeropuerto!

- Oh, oh... – dijo Maoko – Ya decía yo que la palabra "aeropuerto" y "hospital" no se parecían mucho – se oyó a Miyuki gritar desde el coche:

- ¡Llevadnos de una vez! – pidió.

            Y así fue como se volvieron a montar en el coche. Finalmente, tras haber pasado por sitios de Tokyo que ni siquiera sabían que existían (en uno de ellos le ofrecieron trabajo a Ryo de gigoló), llegaron al hospital. Miyuki estaba ya con medio niño dentro y medio niño fuera, así que se la llevaron rápidamente adentro. Con Rika se lo tomaron con más tranquilidad, puesto que no había llegado a los extremos de su madre.

            A Miyuki la metieron enseguida en el "paritorio" con una bata verde. A Rika, en cambio, la tumbaron en una camilla, pero pronto la tuvieron que llevar a la sala de partos, puesto que ya había dilatado diecisiete centímetros y el niño venía PERO YA!!!!

- ¡Y con qué ganas viene! – gritó Rika.

            Bueno, volvamos a Miyuki. Maoko iba con ella, agarrándola de la mano, corriendo por los pasillos del hospital con su mujer en una camilla. Cuando llegaron a la sala de partos, despatarraron a Miyuki, y le dijo el médico:

- Empuje, kia kia kia.

            Y Miyuki empujó todo lo que pudo y más, pero como hemos dicho antes, tenía medio niño fuera, y solo hizo falta un pequeño empujoncito al llegar una contracción y... ¡pluf! ¡Ya estaba fuera!

-Enhorabuena, señores... ¡¡Es un niño!!

POM

A Maoko le fallaron las piernas y se hallaba tirado en el suelo, fruto de un profundo coma cerebral (bueno, no, se desmayó del susto). Tras una breve reanimación, se encontró con Miyuki con su hijo en brazos, el cual dibujaba una macabra sonrisa mirando a su padre.

- Hola, pa - pá...

- ¡¡AAH!! – gritó Maoko - ¡¡¡HA... HABLA!!! ¡Y con voz de macho!

- ¿Pero qué dices, Maokín? – dijo Miyuki con voz dulce mirando a su bebé – si no ha abierto la boquita.

- ¡Jujujujujuajuajuajuajuajuaa! – rió el bebé, con voz de Satanás, cosa que sólo Maoko pudo oír.

---------------------------------------

            Mientras Maoko seguía observando como su nuevo hijo parecía el diablo personificado (entre nosotros: la verdad es que estaba un poco fumado) Rika intentaba que su hijo saliese de una santa vez, aunque notaba como si hubiese alguna especie de... colapso.

- Venga, señora – le dijo el enfermero – vamos ya a empezar con el parto, estése tranquila.

-¿Puedo tener a mi marido al lado?

-No, no puede – dijo una voz por detrás, temerosa.

-Claro que puede – dijo el enfermero, que se llamaba Poncio - ¿quién ha dicho que no? – Ryo salió de detrás, asustado.

-Rika, que me da yuyu.

-¡¡¡¡TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE ESTO, ASI QUE AHORA AFRONTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS!!!! ¡¡¡¡LOS HOMBRES SOIS TODOS IGUALES, NO HACEIS MAS QUE PLANTAR LA SEMILLA, NO PENSAIS MAS QUE EN SEXO, NO HACEIS MAS QUE PROCREAR, Y A LA HORA DE LA VERDAD OS ESCONDEIS CON EL RABO ENTRE LAS PIERNAS!!!!!! ¡PUES NO! AHORA ME VAS A AYUDAR A PARIR Y A AFRONTAR EL ESTROPICIO QUE HAS HECHO COMO UN PROYECTO DE HOMBRE, ¡¡QUE ES LO QUE ERES!! ¡COÑO!

- ¿Es su mujer o su suegra? – preguntó el enfermero. Pronto se dio cuenta de que JAMÁS debió pronunciar semejante pregunta.

- SOY SU MUJER, SU SUEGRA ESTÁ PARIENDO EN LA OTRA SALA POR CULPA DEL PADRE DE ESTA DESGRACIA HUMANA AQUÍ PRESENTE, QUE COMO LLEVAN LA MIRADA SUCIA EN LOS GENES, SIEMPRE ESTÁN CON ANSIAS DE REPRODUCIRSE, COMO TODOS LOS "HOMBRES" DE LA FAMILIA AKIYAMA!!! SOIS TAL PARA CUAL, DE TAL PALO TAL ASTILLA. CUANDO EL PADRE ESTÁ PODRÍO EL HIJO SALE IGUAL ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DESPERDICIO HUMANO!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PROYECTO FALLIDO DE LABORATORIO!!!!!!!!!

- Tranquilo, señor Akiyama – tranquilizó el enfermero a un pálido Ryo – es normal, es absolutamente normal que la mujer en estos duros momentos se muestre ligeramente enfadada con el marido.

Mientras tanto Rika seguía cagándose en todos los muertos de la familia Akiyama.

- Joder, ligeramente – repuso Ryo.

- ¿¡VAS A VENIR O QUÉ!? – exclamó Rika nada más acabar de cagarse en el tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatarabuelo de Ryo – ¡¡¡¡MECAGÜEN TU VIDA!!!!

- TT Sí... encanto – respondió, acercándose a Rika con miedo de que ésta tuviese algún bazooka escondido por ahí.

En la sala de partos el Poncio enfermero puso un CD de música de fondo con una copla del Fary para relajar a la mujer. Sonaba:  POROM POM POM, POROM POM POROM POM PERO PEROM PORO POM POROM POM PERO PEROM (etcétera, echadle imaginación, leñe)

El médico que estaba a cargo de llevar el parto anunció que el niño estaba a punto de salir. Tras unos cuantos minutos de berreos y pataleos (algunos por parte de Ryo, porque Rika le estaba destrozando la mano), una pequeña cabecita asomó de entre las piernas de la madre. Dos ojazos azules miraron inocentemente a las personas de la habitación, los cuales pasaron a una pervertida mirada a la minifalda de una enfermera.

- ¡Enhorabuena! – exclamó el médico, tomando al bebé entre sus brazos, que no quitaba ojo del liguero de otra enfermera (sabemos perfectamente que el liguero no se podría ver porque lo taparía la falda, pero también sabemos que ese niño tenía visión de rayos X) - ¡Es un niño! – le dio el bebé a Ryo, al cual por poco se le descoyunta, estaba muy resbaladizo.

- ¿Y por qué demonios no me ha disminuido la tripa ni un centímetro? – se quejó Rika.

- Euh... – titubeó el doctor.

De repente, volvieron las contracciones.

- Ay, Dios, ¿qué es esto? – murmuró la enfermera de minifalda y liguero.

- No sé... – dijo el doctor – nunca había visto cosa igual, aunque.... ¡será que tiene gemelos, señora Akiyama!

- ¡Bravo! – gritó Rika, sarcástica – ¡pues sáquelo, que duele el condenao como mil demonios!

Rika empujó con fuerza, y al igual que el anterior, su hijo salió normalmente (era un niño también), pero la tripa seguía sin bajar.

- Parece ser que usted va a tener trillizos, señora Akiyama.

            Así que Rika empujó con todas sus fuerzas, Ryo se moría de dolor, pero aguantó sin chillar mucho. Pero por mucho que expulsara hijo tras hijo, la cosa parecía no acabar nunca.

- ¿Quiere alguien llamar a Iker Casillas, el portero de la Selección Española? Dentro de poco los hijos van a salir volando.

- Menos cachondeíto y a por el séptimo, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡que ya vieneeeee!!!!!!!! – gritó Rika, exhausta por el esfuerzo. Como los huesos de su pelvis habían dilatado ya unos veinte centímetros (parir seis varones Akiyama con su tupé y todo deja secuelas), fue bastante fácil sacar el séptimo, que era... sorpresa, otro machoman Akiyama.

- Espera, creo que ya ha parado – dijo Rika, relajada.

- Uf – suspiró Ryo – verdaderamente, las Nonaka sois una fuente inagotable de fertilidad y natalidad.

            En aquel momento (y por hablar) toda la sala se iluminó con una enorme, cálida y blanca luz. La copla del Fary pasó a ser un "¡Aleluya!" y las contracciones volvieron de nuevo. Una nueva cabeza comenzó a asomarse. El doctor, entre la cegadora luz, extrajo al nuevo bebé, que era quien emanaba la luz. Cuando ésta fue apagándose se divisó una corta cabellera pelirroja y unos ojos violetas: era una niña.

- Bueno – sonrió el doctor – Esto ya está, es...

- ¡¡¡UNA NIÑAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – exclamó Ryo, mandando a todos los niños a volar, que comenzaron a rebotar en las paredes de la sala. Las enfermeras los fueron recogiendo, mientras Ryo le entregaba el bebé a su mujer.

- Bueno – sonrió ella – Una de ocho... podría haber sido peor.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó Ryo - ¡Una niña!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika estaba tumbada en una camilla del hospital, sola en su habitación. Sus múltiples hijos ocupaban toda una sala de observación de bebés (no sabemos como se llama esa sala que sale en las pelis, donde el padre ve a sus hijos a través de un cristal). Ryo entró en la susodicha habitación con su hija en brazos.

- Es tu ojito derecho, ¿eh? – sonrió Rika.

- Sí, es lo único bueno que he hecho en la vida – dijo su marido, mirando tiernamente a su hija – no como esos niñatos cabezones que no hacen más que tragar 

- Hombre, que son tus hijos.

- Ya, ya... ¬¬ Ah, por cierto, me ha dicho la enfermera que nuestros siete hijos tienen cierta anomalía cefalópoda, y que son un poco cabezones, pero que dicho defecto se corregirá a los tres años de edad. Parece ser que la cabeza es ligeramente más grande que el resto del cuerpo.

- ¿Le ocurrirá también a nuestra hija?

- No, es un defecto ligado al cromosoma "Y". Parece ser que yo y mi padre también lo tuvimos.

- ¡¡Jajajjajaja!! ¿Guardas alguna foto?

- ¡¡¡NO!!!

- Jooo....... TT – se repuso y dijo - Bueno, qué, ¡habrá que ponerles nombre, digo yo!

- Ah, sí, sí. Por cierto, tu madre le ha llamado a su hijo Demetrio.

- Joé, qué nombre más raro, qué desgracia para el pobre chaval, ¿no? Vamos a esmerarnos con los nombres de nuestros hijos.

De modo que ambos dos se pusieron a pensar. Y así fue como los pobres niñitos Akiyama fueron bendecidos con los santos nombres de: Antigonus, Nepomoceno, Cletus (el paleto de la mandíbula floja), Zoiberg, Hanz Topo, Peropero y Wençeslao. La niña se llamó Robustiana.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(2 años más tarde...)

Portada del Tokio Times 

_¡Extra, extra!_

_Seiko Nonaka acaba de dar a luz a una hija a sus 68 años de edad. Este milagro de la ciencia ha sido posible gracias al potente líquido seminal del padre, Jintaro Akiyama (que cuenta con la misma edad), y a la increíble fertilidad de la señora Nonaka._

_Este bebé es el segundo de esta señora, cuya otra hija, Miyuki Nonaka, ronda los 49 años de edad. Ésta a su vez engendró a Rika Nonaka, la cual es la famosa madre de los octillizos japoneses. Las tres están casadas con tres miembros de la familia Akiyama: Seiko y Jintaro, Miyuki y Maoko (padres de un niño), y Rika y Ryo._

_Si el embarazo de Miyuki Nonaka ya era extraño, pues tenía 46 años, este caso es más insólito. Para que vean lo que puede hacer la ciencia, hay esperanza para todos._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- Joder abuela, ¿quién te mandaba a ti parir un niño a tu edad? – dijo Rika.

- Ay, nietecita mía, qué le voy a hacer ahora... – sonrió Seiko.

Todos estaban en la habitación del hospital, el mismo en el que habían dado a luz Rika y Miyuki. Ésta última llevaba en sus brazos a su hijo Demetrio, el cual quería, disimuladamente, quemar la corbata de su padre.

Rika llevaba de la mano a su preciosa hija Robustiana, que había heredado toda la mala órdiga de su madre e iba frunciendo el ceño por la vida, y poniendo cara de asco.

Ryo, por su parte, parecía muy apegado a sus siete hijos varones: los llevaba a todos atados con una correa con varias cuerdas, una para cada niño, que se ataban con un arnés a la cintura. Los niños correteaban a su alrededor meneando la enorme cabeza (desproporcional al cuerpo) diciendo cada uno una palabra, o dos...

- ¡Joé! ¡A ver si salen ya de sus primeras palabras, porque me están poniendo del hígado! – dijo Ryo, exasperado.

Antigonus: ¡GALLETA!

Nepomoceno: ¡CERVEZA!

Cletus (el paleto de la mandíbula floja): ¡DINERO!

Zoiberg: ¡BRAGAS!

Hanz Topo: Que tenga un buen topo...

Peropero (con acento de la maffia): La familia e lo primeero..

Wençeslao (con acento de mercader): ¡Ey primo, oye primo, un euro, dos euros, bueno, bonito, barato...!

Robustiana: ¡¡¡Callaos ya, panda de cenutrios, holotúridos, cabezones!!! ¡No hacéis más que decir eso, me tenéis hasta la peineta! ¡¡Coño!! 

Los siete niñitos cesaron su irritante algarabía, y dejaron de corretear alrededor de su padre. Pero comenzaron a subirse a sus piernas pidiéndole comida.

- Paaapa – dijeron todos a la vez – Haaambre... comiiida... ¡¡¡¡HAAAMBRE!!!!

De repente todos callaron. Se oyó una voz de ultratumba procedente de la cuna de la niña recién nacida.

- Os ordeno en nombre de Lucifer... que derraméis la sangre de los inocentes...

Se acercaron temerosos a la cuna. La niña, que dormía boca-abajo, giró su cabeza 180 grados y les miró a todos con una sonrisa sádica.

- ¡Os voy a comer el corazón! – y se volvió a dormir.

- Hombre – comenzó diciendo Maoko – Para ser una niña cuya madre tiene 68 años, tenía que tener algún defectillo sin importancia ¿no?

- Esa niña me gusta – dijo su hijo de tres años, con voz de hombre. Todos le observaron... y comenzaron a pensar que, tal vez, lo de Maoko no fuesen unas simples alucinaciones.

FIN

Chan, chan chan chan chan, chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan

 Este último capítulo era algo más corto (cosa que, por otra parte, es normal puesto que es un epílogo). ¡Esperamos que os haya gustado!

¡Por cierto! Sabemos perfectamente que una mujer de la venerable edad de la abuela Nonaka no puede tener niños... simplemente quisimos aumentar un poco más esta paranoia.

No obstante, la diversión continúa en... ¡¡¡DIGIMATRIX!!! Es una parodia de la película adaptada a los personajes de la cuarta temporada. ¡No os defraudará!

Y, ahora...

¡¡¡LAS RESPUESTAS A LAS REVIEWS!!!

**Gaston80**: gracias por tu review. Como puedes ver, sí que hemos seguido el fanfict, de hecho este es el último capítulo. ¡No dudes en leerlo (ni en dejar review nn)!

**Lara-eternal-anjiru**: ¡muchas gracias por la review! Nos encantó, era super cachonda!!! ¡Jajajja! Ay por cierto, que Lorien ha anotado la sugerencia de los nombres de los hijos de Rika y Ryo (Riku y Ryû), y aparecen en uno de sus fanfics!! (aunque todavía no está publicado, pero lo hará en un tiempo). Lo agradecemos un montón :) Esperamos que te haya gustado este ultimo capitulo, jooo jooo es el último!!!!! Pero si quieres reir más (publicidad descarada), hemos subido otro fanfic de este género (= género chorra). Se llama DIGIMATRIX. Como deducirás, es una paranoia-parodia de Matrix. Si tienes un hueco y te apetece, no te defraudará! Bueno un beso y esperamos tu review! (Eres gallega?? Nosotras navarras!! :) olé! Viva el Norte)

**Kathy Asakura**: jajajjaja nos reimos nosotras más con tu review y tu ataque de risa!! Te agradecemos mucho ese review, a nosotras nos reconforta muchisimo saber que te ríes con el fanfic (de eso se trata jejejjeje) Esperamos que te haya gustado el último (snif snif) capítulo... graciaaaas!!!! Esperamos tu review!!!!!

**Nayru & Dark & Angel**: ¡muchas gracias por la review! Sobre Mari Luz... bueno, él (o ella) está en paradero desconocido, pero se le (o la) vio por última vez con Kazu en el ya legendario baño del banquete de bodas donde, al parecer, ocurre de todo . Al final el bebé no pudo ser niñaaaaaaaa... ¡pero sí el de Seiko! ¡¡¡FIEEEEESTAAAAAAAAA!!! Ejem, ejem (recuperando la compostura). Lo de la ensalada digimon es una buena idea... habría que probarlo... mmm... yummy (a no ser que se te indigeste Cody, en su versión chocobola). Esperamos que este final os haya gustado. Aguardamos vuestra review, personalidades locas!!!!!!!!!

Nos despedimos ya de todos vosotros... ¡os vemos en otro fanfict!

Besos de Lorien y Mayumi (que ahora se llama Maniac Mayumi)!!!


End file.
